Despedida de solteros
by akasha-bennington
Summary: Sirius se da cuenta de que algo raro pasa cuando recibe la inesperada invitación a la boda de Narcisa y Lucius. Contestando al reto de Agus y Moony. TERMINADO
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí traigo el reto por parejas que me tocó jejejejeje. No voy a decir exactamente lo que se proponía en el reto para no fastidiar la sorpresa si alguien no sabe qué es lo que me tocaba escribir. Bueno, no se especificaba demasiado, pero os cuento que tenían que salir Sirius, Narcisa, Bellatrix y Lucius, rating M (supuse que implicaba lemon). Como no se decía el tipo de género, pues se me ocurrió una idea muy loca y pensé hacerlo cómico, aunque en realidad yo lo llamaría más bien género absurdo en vez de cómico jejejeje.**

**Sé que con este ff me he saltado las reglas del reto por parejas, que decía que debía ser one shot, pero es que la idea me ha dado para tres capítulos XD (dios, se me ha ido la olla completamente con el ff). Aunque el argumento es un poco subidito de tono, espero no haberme desmadrado demasiado (cuando lo leáis veréis que no es el estilo que suelo escribir) pero he tratado que no sea demasiado vulgar y espero no haberme pasado con el vocabulario jejejeje.**

**Ya aparte de esto, os cuento que próximamente volveré a poder meterme en internet a menudo, así que espero poder leer muchísimos ff que tengo atrasados y seguir escribiendo los otros ff, que tengo muchas ideas.**

**No he podido dejar el mensaje en Story Weavers de que iba a subir el ff, no se por qué el pc no me reconoce como miembro ¬¬, le dejaré el encargo a Joanne cuando vuelva de vacas para que os ponga allí el link.**

**Y como no, le dedico el ff a las chicas que lo propusieron: Agus y Moony. ¡Espero que os guste!**

**Ah, se me olvidaba, el ff tiene 3 capítulos. Éste es el de introducción, el siguiente es el que contiene el lemon (uff un lemon en versión cómica es tarea difícil jejeje) y el tercero es el del desenlace. Os avanzo que el segundo capítulo ya lo tengo terminado así que todo depende de la rapidez con que reciba reviews jijijiji (yo lo dejo caer por si queréis que suba el segundo capítulo prontito)**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes, y cualquier cosa que reconozcáis no es mío, yo sólo lo desvirtúo.**

DESPEDIDA DE SOLTEROS

Capítulo 1

Toc…toc…toc…toc toc, toc toc toc toc, TOC TOC ¡TOC TOC TOC!

- ¡Ya va!- dijo Sirius desperezándose- Ni en fin de semana le dejan a uno dormir tranquilo.

Miró el reloj, aún eran las dos del medio día, cosa que significaba que el día no empezaba con buen pie. Se levantó del sofá, dándose cuenta de que no era ahí donde debería estar y doloriéndose del cuello y la espalda por la postura en que había estado durmiendo, todo apuntaba a que se había caído sobre el sofá y se había dormido tal y como cayó. Abrió los ojos un poco, más que nada por no tropezar con algo, y descubrió que el salón de casa de James estaba hecho un completo desastre. Había latas y botellas tiradas por todos sitios, bolsas de patatas fritas y demás aperitivos desparramados por el suelo, un charco de líquido estropeando la alfombra nueva que Lily había comprado la semana anterior…

Esto fue suficiente para que Sirius se despertara del todo. Si quien estaba aporreando la puerta era Lily… más le valía arreglar todo aquel desastre si quería seguir vivo. Se apresuró a buscar su varita para utilizar el hechizo favorito de los hombres solteros: Fregotego. En ese momento no estaba para tonterías, aunque supiera que Lily descubriría enseguida que había usado ese hechizo. Lily siempre decía que el Fregotego era una chapuza, nada era mejor que una limpieza a fondo al estilo muggle, pero Sirius no tenía ni tiempo ni ganas de descubrir los otros usos de la escoba ¿para qué utilizarlas para otra cosa cuando su función perfecta era jugar al quidditch? Los muggles eran tan complicados…

Mientras Sirius desordenaba aún más la habitación inútilmente en busca de su varita, el sonido seguía poniéndole nervioso, cada vez más impertinente. Pero de repente, descubrió que no se trataba de la puerta, sino de la ventana. En ella había una lechuza a punto de destrozar el cristal con el pico. Suspirando aliviado al ver que no era Lily, se dirigió hacia la ventana sorteando todo tipo de objetos esparcidos por el suelo.

La lechuza traía un sobre en el pico, y en él no había nada escrito salvo el sello lacrado en cera verde de la casa de los Black.

- ¿Qué querrán éstos ahora?- se preguntó Sirius bastante sorprendido.

No tenía ni idea de qué podía llevar a su familia a escribirle una carta si hacía años que no tenía trato con ellos. Una carta de los Black no podía significar nada bueno, pero como la curiosidad era demasiado grande, tomó la carta y la abrió.

En seguida aparecieron unas letras y un brillo extraño sobre el trozo del pergamino:

"_Ha tenido el inconmensurable honor de ser invitado al enlace matrimonial de Narcisa Black y Lucius Malfoy. La excepcionalidad del evento hace irrechazable la invitación, el que dos familias tan distinguidas como los Black y los Malfoy hayan considerado oportuna su presencia en ese acto tan personal es suficiente para que se pueda sentir afortunado el resto de sus días. Por lo tanto, esperamos su grata compañía si no quiere que una grave maldición recaiga sobre usted y su futura descendencia (quedan excluídos aquellos invitados en su lecho de muerte o convalecencia grave en San Mungo)_

_También esperamos su asistencia en las respectivas despedidas de solteros de los novios._

_Atte: Elladora Black"_

- Típico de mi tía Elladora- murmuró Sirius haciendo una bola con el pergamino para tirarla.

Era evidente que Sirius no se tomaba en serio lo de la maldición, pero la bola de papel se deshizo y se fue volando a su frente, quedándosele pegada y transmitiéndole una sensación extraña.

- ¡Mierda!- Sirius intentaba quitarse el papel de la cara- Tenía que haber supuesto que lo de la maldición era cierto. ¿Por qué coño me han tenido que invitar? Yo no quiero ir.

Consiguió despegar la carta y las letras se borraron para mostrar el lugar y hora de la boda, que sería al día siguiente, y el mapa de cómo llegar a la mansión Malfoy, donde Sirius supuso que tendría lugar la despedida de soltero de Lucius. El dichoso papelito parecía inteligente y todo ya que no le mostraba donde sería la de Narcisa sino la de Lucius.

- Joder, y ahora tengo que ir con Lucius y todos los indeseables de Slytherin.- dijo Sirius con desgana.- Por lo menos en la de Narcisa habrá chicas guapas, pero no, tengo que ir a la de Lucius…, con Quejicus, Regu-pooh, Rody y Raby y compañía…Uff, vaya mierda.

En el papel aparecieron unas palabras.

"_Eres un hombre, no puedes ir a la despedida de soltera de las chicas"_

- ¡Cállate ya!- dijo Sirius pisoteando el papel inteligente.- Ya tengo que ir por huevos, dichosa maldición… si no fuera porque me da miedo que mi futura descendencia salgan jorobados y tuertos no iría ni de coña.

Por un momento, Sirius se quedó esperando que el papel le contestara algo, pero parecía que no tenía nada que decir. Empezó a pensar formas de escaparse de la invitación pero la idea de autoprovocarse un accidente que le dejara ingresado en San Mungo o en lecho de muerte tampoco le parecía muy tentadora.

- A ver si eres tan listo- dijo Sirius con una sonrisita mirando maliciosamente al papel- Papelito, papelito ¿quién es el hombre más guapo de todo el mundo mágico?

El papel tardó en responder, pero en lugar de escribir algo, se dibujó una boca que le hizo una pedorreta con la lengua, y luego, la invitación se desvaneció.

- Cobarde…- murmuró Sirius.

No podía perder más tiempo. Cuando encontró la varita se dispuso a escribirle una nota a James, que seguramente estaría como un tronco en su habitación. Una fiesta de Slytherins requería un atuendo bien meditado, sabía muy bien que todos eran unos snobs ricachones.

"_Prongs:_

_Siento dejarte esto hecho un desastre, pero ya sabes que Lily no aprueba el uso del Fregotego. Prometo limpiar yo otro día, pero me ha surgido un imprevisto. Esta noche no voy a poder salir. Ya te cuento mañana._

_Padfoot."_

Decidió irse de allí antes de que James se despertara y le echara otra maldición. No sabía qué sería peor, que James viera el desastre que le tocaba limpiar o que se enterara de que tendría que pasarse la noche del sábado en casa sin salir ya que Remus, Lily y Peter estaban ocupados. Pero como era mejor no tentar a la suerte, Sirius desapareció para volver a su casa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Llegó la noche, y Sirius esperaba indeciso en la puerta de la Mansión Malfoy. Desde fuera se oían los gritos y la música, desde luego parecían estar pasándoselo muy bien, aunque el concepto Slytherin de pasárselo bien le generaba sus dudas.

Estaba bastante malhumorado porque, para su horror, en cuanto llegó a su casa comprobó que toda su ropa estaba sucia. El elfo doméstico no había hecho la colada ya que había descubierto el lugar donde Sirius guardaba sus mejores bebidas alcohólicas, y cuando volvió a casa, el bichejo estaba como una cuba. En ese momento deseó tener el conocimiento que Lily tenía sobre limpieza muggle, y cuando intentando limpiar la ropa con un hechizo destrozó su camisa favorita, decidió no seguir para no destrozar el resto de su vestuario.

- Maldito elfo. Debería seguir la tradición de mi tía Elladora y cortarle la cabeza- murmuró Sirius al echarse un vistazo a sí mismo.

Como no tenía otra opción, se acercó hasta la entrada, donde un tipo enorme, que parecía primo hermano de Crabbe y Goyle, estaba de portero.

- Perdón, pero no es aquí donde necesitamos al "boy" es en la casa de la señorita Black.- dijo el tío.

- ¿Tengo yo pinta de "boy" o qué?- dijo Sirius sin pensar, molesto porque aquel tío lo hubiera confundido y no le dejara entrar.

En seguida comprendió por qué el tío aquel había pensado eso. Lo único que había encontrado limpio era una camiseta interior de tirantes y unos vaqueros desgastados con rajas en demasiados sitios. Era consciente de que no iba bien vestido pero de ahí a que lo confundieran con un vulgar "boy" había un abismo.

- Lo siento, señor…- dijo el portero haciendo una pausa para que Sirius le dijera su nombre.

- Sirius Black.

El hombre comprobó en su lista que el tío con pinta de "boy" estaba invitado a la fiesta.

- Está bien, señor Black, todo está correcto, puede pasar- dijo el tío abriendo la puerta.

Nada más abrir la puerta el sonido de la música casi le tira para atrás, pero aún así podía oír las voces de aquellos energúmenos gritando todo tipo de cosas obscenas. Entonces, una bombilla imaginaria se le iluminó encima de la cabeza.

"_¡Parece que he llegado a tiempo para ver el striptease! Después de todo no va a ser tan mala idea haber venido"_ pensó Sirius entrando a toda prisa por si se perdía algo interesante.

Y desde luego, el espectáculo le pareció de lo más interesante. En medio del salón de la casa se había improvisado un pequeño escenario con una barra de metal, alrededor de la cual bailaba una chica muy exuberante vestida con… ¿una especie de disfraz de serpiente? Porque, la verdad, no sabía muy bien cómo llamar a aquello. La chica llevaba algo así como un bañador con escamas con una cremallera en la parte delantera que dejaba ver lo justo y que pedía a gritos ser bajada lo más pronto posible, luego llevaba un gorro, también de escamas, y una máscara, a parte de unos tacones de aguja imposibles. Aunque en realidad a nadie se le ocurrió preguntarse cómo era capaz de bailar con semejantes tacones.

Sirius se debatía entre ir directamente a la primera fila y unirse a los gritos obscenos de los invitados o mantenerse alejado de miradas curiosas. Finalmente, y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por pensar racionalmente, se decidió por la segunda opción; que le hubieran invitado a la fiesta no significaba que el resto de los asistentes se tomaran bien su presencia allí. Así que, un poco resignado, se alejó del tumulto hacia donde había una mesa colocada con todo tipo de bebidas.

Después de llevar un rato allí, apartado de la vista de todos y apoyado en la mesa de las bebidas, Sirius se alegró de haberse decidido por aquella opción. El hecho de poder observar sin ser visto estaba resultando bastante divertido.

La chica seguía contoneándose alrededor de la barra, y por las cosas que decían los tíos, era obvio que él no había sido el único en pensar los posibles usos de la capacidad contorsionista de la stripper. La chica bajó completamente la cremallera de su malla, seguida de gritos emocionados por parte de los hombres, y bajó del escenario para dirigirse al homenajeado. Los demás gritaron pidiendo que después hiciera lo mismo con ellos.

"_Vaya, merece la pena casarse sólo por tener algo como esto. Lo apuntaré para la despedida de soltero de James"_ pensó Sirius, deseando que la chica le hiciera lo mismo que estaba haciendo a Lucius.

La muchacha se había sentado a horcajadas sobre Lucius, y con la cremallera bajada se insinuaban unos pechos muy atractivos. Dejó caer la malla hasta la cintura, enseñando un sujetador minúsculo de pedrería que tapaba solamente lo justo, su escote cubierto de brillantina, mientras se movía con erotismo sobre las piernas de Lucius. Ante aquel espectáculo, era normal que ningún hombre fuera capaz de mantenerse con las manos quietas. Cuando Lucius trató de tocar a la chica, separó su mano bruscamente como si algo le hubiese quemado.

- ¿Qué coño es esto?- protestó Lucius mirando su mano dolorida.

- Prohibido tocar. Sólo es una medida de seguridad, pronto se te pasará, ya sabes, un hechizo repelente de pervertidos- explicó la chica.

Sirius se reía para si mismo, menudo palo se había llevado Lucius. La chica volvió al escenario y bueno, el resto de los hombres dejaron de pedirle que se sentara sobre su regazo.

La malla desapareció completamente, y ahora, bailaba sólo con el minúsculo sujetador al estilo carnaval brasileño y un tanga que más bien parecía un hilo dental. Para su sorpresa, en la parte trasera del tanga había aparecido un enorme cascabel. Innovador comparado con las típicas colitas de conejitas de playboy.

Sirius se giró para echarse otra copa, y cuando volvió la vista al escenario se llevó una gran decepción. Un extraño bulto aparecía entre las piernas de la bailarina y, de repente, se sintió muy frustrado y avergonzado. ¡Aquel pedazo de tía no podía ser un hombre, no con aquellas tetas maravillosas que muchas habrían deseado tener!

"_Lo que me faltaba. Descubrir que me pone un tío bailando en tanga. Qué humillación, pero que conste que yo no lo sabía¡no soy gay!"_ trataba de consolarse así mismo.

En seguida volvió la líbido que había desaparecido durante un instante al creer que se trataba de un tío bailando en tanga. Descubrió que ese bulto no era más que monedas de galeones que los tíos le estaban metiendo en la braguita para que se desnudara completamente.

"_Uff, menos mal. Nota mental: proponer al Ministerio que creen billetes en lugar de monedas para evitar traumas en la población masculina."_

Sirius volvió a fijarse en el espectáculo. Increíblemente descubrió que el que más galeones metía en el tanga de la bailarina era su hermano Regulus.

"_Me pregunto qué diría mi madre si supiera en qué cosas se gasta el dinero su querido hijo. Y yo que creía que un tío tan guapo como mi hermano no tendría problemas para ligar…"_

Luego vio que Lucius, aunque seguía mirándose la mano resentida con desconfianza, decidió unirse al derroche de dinero pero manteniendo las distancias. Lanzaba monedas que la chica atrapaba hábilmente en el tanga, cosa que los chicos aprovechaban para levantarse e intentar mirar a ver si veían algo de lo que se escondía debajo.

La chica parecía complacida por la cantidad de galeones recaudada e hizo realidad parte de los deseos de los hombres; se quitó el minúsculo sujetador. Sirius se preguntaba cuántos galeones harían falta para que se quitara el tanga, e incluso estuvo tentado a acercarse y ofrecer unos cuantos.

Ahora Regulus y Rabastan forcejeaban por ofrecer dinero, cosa que la chica miraba bastante alegrada. Sirius se fijó en que Severus seguía sentado en su sitio sin decir ni hacer nada, como si todo aquello le pareciera ridículo.

"_Increíble. Yo que pensaba que Quejicus sería más chistoso cuando está entre los suyos, es que hay que ser soso… No es que creyera que sería el alma de la fiesta pero, joder, un poco más expresivo si que me lo imaginaba. ¿Será gay? Ostras, no puede serlo. ¡Seguro que estuvo mirándome el culo todos estos años y yo sin sospecharlo! Qué asco."_

Se fijó más atentamente en Snape, después de esa repentina sospecha necesitaba alguna evidencia que le hiciera desechar la idea de Snape teniendo sueños eróticos con él durante la adolescencia. Observando atentamente, descubrió que no es que el espectáculo le desagradara, sino que estaba tan aturdido que no era capaz de reaccionar. Sirius se rió al imaginar que el baile le estuviera gustando demasiado además de provocarle algunas reacciones inesperadas.

De repente, Snape se levantó. Por desgracia para Sirius, Snape llevaba una túnica lo bastante ancha como para que Sirius pudiera descubrir si estaba excitado o no. Con lo divertido que hubiera sido reírse de eso durante días. Snape colocó una enorme bolsa de galeones a los pies de la chica, quien bueno, ante tal capital ya se disponía a quitarse el tanga en honor a Severus.

- Sé quien eres- dijo mirándola fijamente, y la chica se quedó paralizada.- y te ofrezco dos bolsas más como esta si te vienes conmigo a la cama.

Sirius estaba boquiabierto. Al final parecía que Snape no era gay, cosa que le produjo un alivio considerable. Pero eso no quitaba que le sorprendiera que una proposición como aquella saliera de su boca.

"_Pobretico, si es que con una cara como la suya debe estar necesitado."_ Pensó Sirius. _"Pero… ha dicho que la conoce… Oh no… ¡Ya sé quien es!"_

Sirius desvió la vista inmediatamente hacia Rodolphus. Éste se había mantenido indiferente durante todo el tiempo, sentado tranquilamente con una copa en la mano, aunque sin despegar la vista del escenario. Sirius sintió de repente un escalofrío subirle por la espalda. No podía creer que aquella mujer que le había puesto a cien fuera su prima Bellatrix. Reconocía que su prima estaba muy buena, pero nunca se había planteado el sentirse atraído por ella. Sólo la idea de imaginárselo le aterrorizaba. Le destrozaría vivo si se enterara de las cosas que se le habían pasado por la cabeza mientras la veía bailar.

- Si me conocieras tan bien como dices sabrías que no soy ninguna puta.- dijo la chica, dándose la vuelta sin hacer caso a la bolsa de galeones que Snape había puesto a sus pies.

Sirius miraba intrigado la escena sin poder despegar la vista de Snape, Rodolphus y la bailarina. Todo parecía tan evidente ahora que había descubierto el secreto…

- Ya veo que te haces la dura - dijo Snape, empujando la bolsa de galeones hasta que rozó de nuevo los tacones de aguja de la mujer.

- Ya veo que no te das por vencido, pero tendrás que conformarte con esto porque no vas a conseguir nada más.- dijo la chica.

Aceptó el dinero y, como recompensa, la chica se quitó el tanga ante los gritos histéricos de los demás hombres. Lo lanzó con furia sobre la cara de Snape. A Sirius, la escena le estaba pareciendo de lo más divertida, pensando en que apenas nadie sabía quien era aquella mujer. Hubo un claro gesto de reproche por parte de los demás hombres, e incluso Sirius dejó escapar un quejido de decepción; nadie salvo Snape había tenido el honor de ver lo que todos querían ver.

Entonces vislumbró algo que le dibujó una sonrisa calenturienta en su cara. En una esquina de la mesa había un pequeño montoncito de lo que parecían ser tarjetas de visita. Sin perder tiempo, e imaginando lo que eran, se acercó a coger un buen puñado de ellas.

"_Serpiente de cascabel. Me querrás ver una y otra vez ¿te lo vas a perder?"_

En su mente ya se dibujaba la escena de Serpiente de Cascabel, o Bellatrix, en la despedida de soltero de James, era imposible que a su amigo no le gustara una sorpresa como aquella. Lo mejor de todo era que sólo él sabía quien era la misteriosa bailarina y podría hacer que su prima, aunque fuera a base de galeones, hiciera todo lo que se le ocurriera.

Sirius se reía mientras pensaba en esa forma tan maquiavélica de vengarse de su prima, y pensaba que a partir de ahora iría apuntando en un cuaderno todo lo que se le ocurriera que podía hacer en el gran día. De repente, una voz habló a sus espaldas, y la sonrisa se le desdibujó de inmediato. Hasta el momento, nadie se había dado cuenta de que él estaba allí.

- Vaya, vaya… ¿qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí, Sirius?

Sirius se dio la vuelta lentamente. Su cara estaba pálida y su mente trataba de bloquear todos los pensamientos obscenos que se le habían ocurrido para la despedida de James. Era consciente de que debía tener una cara de idiota de remate, porque era incapaz dejar de mirar a la chica que se escabullía del escenario y a la mujer que tenía delante, su prima Bellatrix. Aquello no encajaba, no podía estar en dos sitios a la vez.

- Parece que te has encasquillado ¿no?- dijo Bellatrix que, sin necesidad de utilizar Legeremancia, había sido capaz de adivinar lo que Sirius no comprendía, ya que no dejaba de mirar a las dos mujeres como si estuviera viendo un partido de tenis muy interesante.- No me hagas reír… ¿en serio creías que una chica con clase como yo iba a rebajarse a la altura de una vulgar stripper? Ya quisieras tú…

Las mejillas de Sirius ardieron por la vergüenza de pensar que Bellatrix le había leído el pensamiento y también porque lo que tenía delante de sus ojos era mucho mejor que el cuerpo de la bailarina. Deslizó la vista por el cuerpo de Bellatrix en un gesto involuntario mientras su mente le recriminaba que no lo hiciera. Bellatrix no sólo no dijo nada ante aquel repaso visual, sino que además, facilitó la labor ciñéndose más la sensual túnica que llevaba. Las mejillas de Sirius parecían que iban a estallar.

- ¿Sorprendido?- preguntó Bellatrix con una sonrisita lujuriosa- ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no nos vemos, tres años? Ya ves, algunos mejoramos con el tiempo, pero otros…- Bellatrix dirigió una mirada evaluadora a lo largo del cuerpo de Sirius- es una lástima porque eres muy guapo, creí que a pesar de esa manía tuya de juntarte con escoria seguirías manteniendo tu porte distinguido, pero ya veo que no, llevo observándote desde que llegaste y hasta ahora que me he acercado a ti, dudaba que fueses tú con este aspecto tan andrajoso. Pero bueno, aún no me has contestado a mi pregunta¿qué haces aquí? Parece que te haya comido la lengua una acromántula.

- No me ha comido la lengua ninguna acromántula, Bellatrix, es que no me has dejado ni tiempo para responder.- contestó Sirius con desgana- Se me había olvidado que hablar demasiado es uno de tus defectos.

Bellatrix sonreía como si aquel comentario fuera muy divertido.

- Es verdad, puede que hablar demasiado sea uno de los pocos defectos que tengo.

- Junto con la falta de modestia.- respondió Sirius.

- No creo que eso sea un defecto. La modestia es pura hipocresía, las cualidades hay que demostrarlas y sentirse orgulloso de ellas, no quitarles importancia para no dañar a aquellos que son inferiores a ti.

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco. Por si tenía alguna duda, ahí tenía la prueba de por qué nunca se había sentido atraído por Bellatrix. No podía creer que pensar en su cuerpo perfecto le hubiera hecho olvidar sólo por un instante lo exasperante que podía llegar a ser.

- Antes de que te embales con otro de tus sermones, te digo que estoy aquí porque me han invitado bajo amenaza. No creas que venir a la despedida de soltero de Lucius formaba parte de mis metas en la vida.

Conociendo a Bellatrix, esperaba que no le creería, pero después de que la mujer hiciera un gesto dubitativo, pareció que la respuesta de Sirius no dejaba lugar a dudas.

- Me extraña muchísimo que te hayan invitado, pero ya veo que recibiste la invitación de mi madre. Le dije que había sido un poco exagerada con lo de la maldición, pero bueno, tú ya la conoces, está loca.

- Y ahora me pregunto yo… ¿no se supone que deberías estar en la fiesta de Narcisa y no aquí? Según dijiste, estabas aquí cuando yo llegué.

- ¡Muy observador, Sirius! Estoy sorprendida ante tanta inteligencia.- dijo Bellatrix con un claro tono burlón en la voz.- ¿Otra copa?

Bellatrix despachó una copa para ella y otra igual para Sirius.

- Pues estoy aquí para vigilar.- dijo guiñándole un ojo mientras se llevaba la copa a los labios en gesto seductor.

Sirius miró alrededor. Con la conversación se había perdido todo lo que había estado ocurriendo. El escenario había desaparecido, la chica, ahora vestida con una sencilla túnica, corría huyendo de varios hombres que la perseguían, decepcionados por no haber visto el striptease integral. Snape seguía sentado, abrazando el tanga como si fuera su tesoro. Rodolphus hablaba con Lucius, llevaba puesta la capa de viaje, y al poco se dirigió hacia la puerta principal.

La imagen que él tenía de Bellatrix no concordaba para nada con la de una esposa preocupada por lo que hiciera su marido.

- Pues ya habrás visto, has tenido poco que vigilar porque Rodolphus es el único que se ha comportado decentemente. Mira, ya se va, así que venga, ya te puedes ir a casita como una buena esposa, prepararle el pijama y calentarle la cama para que no tenga frío.

La imaginación de Sirius se estaba montando su propia película en la que Bellatrix era una esposa cariñosa y sumisa. Pero la carcajada de Bellatrix al oír aquello hizo que las imágenes se borraran de repente, pensando que habría sido algo demasiado ilógico para ser cierto.

- Parece mentira que no me conozcas todavía. ¿De verdad pensabas que había venido a vigilar a Rodolphus?

- ¿Entonces?- Después de que su reciente fantasía se hubiera visto frustrada, Sirius no tenía la mente como para crear otra teoría.

- Por supuesto que Rodolphus se ha comportado decentemente, con una esposa como yo no hay nada que le pueda sorprender ni nada que pueda desear que yo no le de.- dijo Bellatrix, humedeciendo un dedo con la lengua y deslizándolo entre sus pechos por el escote de la túnica.

Sirius sintió un escalofrío en la espalda, y la sonrisa lasciva de Bellatrix se difuminó en otra imaginación. Esta vez, Bellatrix bailaba desnuda alrededor de los postes de la cama adoselada donde Rodolphus la esperaba. Seguramente, esa fantasía se acercaba más a la realidad que la anterior. Comprendió por qué Rodolphus ni se había inmutado al ver a la bailarina de striptease, teniendo a Bellatrix, nada era comparable.

- He venido a vigilar a Lucius. Narcisa me lo ha pedido porque no se fia.

Aquello sí que tenía más sentido. Volvió la mirada en busca de Lucius, pero le costó bastante encontrarlo. Lo que más llamaba la atención era que los hombres ya no perseguían a la chica, sino a Snape. Según pudo adivinar entre los gritos, algunos habían intentado usar la Legeremancia para extraer la imagen de la chica desnuda de la mente de Snape, pero no lo habían conseguido.

- ¡Hay que buscar un pensadero! Así podremos verla todos.- ordenaba Regulus mientras perseguían a Snape.

- ¡No! Ese recuerdo es sólo para mí, no voy a dejar que lo veáis.- decía Snape tratando de huir de aquella manada de pervertidos.

Entre todo eso, Bellatrix y Sirius, que miraban la escena, encontraron a Lucius y la stripper caminando hacia las escaleras que subían al primer piso.

- Me parece que vas a tener algo que vigilar.- sugirió Sirius, dando a entender que Lucius había aprovechado el descuido de los demás para escabullirse con la chica.

Bellatrix dejó con urgencia su copa sobre la mesa para perseguir a la pareja.

- ¿Quieres ayudarme?- preguntó con voz suave.

- ¿Por qué iba a querer ayudarte precisamente a ti? Me trae sin cuidado si Narcisa te arranca la piel a tiras por no hacer bien tu trabajo.

- Sólo te iba a proponer que entretuvieras a la chica.

- ¿A qué grado de entretenimiento te refieres?- preguntó Sirius más interesado.

- Al que quieras, incluso podrías llevártela a tu casa.- la voz de Bellatrix hacía que la idea de llevarse a la chica a su casa pareciera muy sugerente.- Sólo era una idea, si no quieres imagino que alguno de éstos estará encantado de hacerlo por ti.

- ¡No! De eso nada, yo lo haré.- dijo Sirius indignado ante la posibilidad de que alguno de los Slytherins pervertidos se llevara a casa a la stripper.

- Bien.- Bellatrix se dio la vuelta complacida de que su manipulación hubiera dado resultado.

Sirius decidió esperar un poco, observando como Bellatrix se adelantaba y alcanzaba a la pareja antes de que desaparecieran por los pasillos del primer piso. Entonces era su turno.

"_He sido idiota. Debería haberlo pensado antes de ayudar a Bellatrix¡pero es que no me ha dado tiempo a pensar! La respuesta salió de mí antes de analizar la situación. Maldita zorra. ¿Cómo lo hace? Ella no me ayudaría a mi ni por todo el oro de Gringotts, y yo como un imbécil voy y le digo que si. Y ya el colmo es que la stripper me mandará a la mierda cuando me vea con estas pintas que llevo. Si es que deberían darme palos hasta detrás de las orejas…"_

Seguía lamentándose por la decisión que había tomado cuando llegó a las escaleras. No había rastro de Lucius ni de Bellatrix, pero la chica volvía por el pasillo camino de las escaleras mientras contaba distraída una bolsa de galeones.

"_Ahora o nunca."_

- Hola¿te apetece tomar algo?- dijo Sirius con voz melosa.

La chica alzó la vista, encontrándose con Sirius, a quien no esperaba. Se llevó tal susto que dio un paso atrás y la bolsa que llevaba se cayó al suelo, desparramando galeones por todo el pasillo.

- Sé que no estoy en mi mejor día, pero tampoco es para asustarse tanto, los hay muchos más feos que yo. Precisamente no es miedo lo que suelo provocar en las mujeres.- dijo Sirius, intentando suavizar la situación.

Se agachó para ayudarla a recoger las monedas y entonces sus manos chocaron. Ambos levantaron las miradas y Sirius se quedó paralizado, cayéndose hacia atrás como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

- ¡Lily!- exclamó Sirius llevándose la mano al pecho, como si estuviera a punto de darle un infarto.

Ahora comprendía por qué no se quitaba la máscara ni el gorro. Él había pensado que era porque la chica, a pesar de tener un cuerpo de escándalo, era fea y no quería estropear el espectáculo, pero al mirarla a los ojos podía ver aquellos ojos verdes inconfundibles, y al tocar su mano, el anillo de compromiso brillaba, lo conocía perfectamente porque él mismo acompañó a James a comprarlo.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- dijo Lily tratando de mantener bajo el tono de voz, pero era evidente que las palabras temblaban.

- ¡No¿qué haces tú aquí?- dijo Sirius en estado de shock.- Bueno, no hace falta que contestes, ya sé qué haces, pasearte en bolas delante de un puñado de Slytherins salidos.

- Sirius, tengo que irme, por favor, no digas nada de esto a James.- dijo Lily muy avergonzada, tratando de evitar más preguntas.

- De eso nada, tú no vas a ninguna parte. Ahora entiendo por qué siempre estás ocupada los sábados por la noche… con que a cuidar a tu madre ¿no?- Sirius se había levantado y agarraba a Lily del brazo preparándose para una larga charla.

Arrastraba a Lily a lo largo del pasillo desierto, intentó abrir varias puertas para encontrar un sitio más íntimo donde hablar, pero todas estaban cerradas. Así que no tuvo más remedio que contentarse con el pasillo semi a oscuras. De un tirón arrancó la máscara que cubría el rostro de su amiga, y vio que lloraba. De repente, le invadió un profundo sentimiento de lástima.

- Por favor, no le digas nada a James, me mataría si se enterase.- lloriqueaba Lily.

- No te preocupes, no le diré nada, no quiero que mi amigo muera de un infarto tan joven.- dijo Sirius que, a pesar de sentir lástima, no podía evitar el trauma de lo que acababa de descubrir.- No… no entiendo por qué lo haces, Lily, y yo que creía que ser Premio Anual te abría las puertas en el mundo laboral…

- Tú no lo entiendes, Sirius, tienes dinero suficiente, pero ganarse la vida es muy duro. Aunque haya sido Premio Anual y tenga un empleo bien considerado ¡gano una miseria! Pasarán años hasta que consiga un buen sueldo, y ya sabes cómo es James, no aguanta en un trabajo ni un mes.- Lily, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de impotencia, cogió a Sirius por los hombros, sacudiéndole.- Recae sobre mí toda la responsabilidad y son muchos gastos. ¡Tengo una casa que pagar, una boda, hijos que criar en un futuro…!

- Creo que lo más sensato sería hablar seriamente con James y que se deje de tonterías ¡y que trabaje de una puñetera vez! No tiene ni idea de lo que estás haciendo por llevarlo todo adelante. ¡Por Merlín! Es tan idiota que cree que ganas todo ese dinero de ayudante en la tienda de Pociones.

- Tú también lo creías hasta ahora.

- Bueno vale, pero él no lo sabrá nunca y seguirá rascándose la barriga el resto de sus días. Pero Lily… ¿tú te has fijado bien en lo que estás haciendo? Cualquier día de estos son capaces de violarte o qué se yo.

- No te preocupes por eso, sé defenderme muy bien.

- Serpiente de cascabel… ¡Por Merlín, Lily¿dónde están tus principios? Te has vendido al enemigo. Si por lo menos te hubieses llamado, yo qué sé… Leoncita de la selva, te habría quedado algo de dignidad.

- Es sólo una cuestión de visión comercial. Los Slytherins son los que mejor pagan. Sirius, con lo que he ganado hoy, tengo para pagar la boda de mis sueños.- Lily sacó de debajo de su túnica varias bolsas llenas de galeones iguales a la que se le había caído al suelo.

- ¿Pero a qué precio? Por favor, Lily…- Sirius puso una cara de asco profundo.- Le enseñaste tu… tu… tu… ¡Le enseñaste tu "caramelito pelirrojo" a Quejicus¿cómo vas a ser capaz de dormir tranquila el resto de tus días sabiendo que ese tío asqueroso se pajeará pensando en tí? Si hasta a mí, que soy un tío, me dan náuseas sólo de pensarlo.

La cara de Lily pasó a un color blanco tiza, su mirada esperaba acechante la respuesta.

- ¿Cómo sabes tú lo de mi "caramelito pelirrojo"?

Sirius sentía tal vergüenza ajena porque Lily le hubiera enseñado su "caramelito pelirrojo" a Snape, que era incapaz de mirarla a los ojos, cosa que impidió que viera la mirada asesina con que Lily esperaba la respuesta.

- Esto… a ver… eres pelirroja ¿no? Pues como solución lógica tu "caramelito" debe ser pelirrojo ¿no? Sólo era una asociación evidente, ahora si lo llevas teñido… pues no sé… Lily ¿lo llevas teñido?- Sirius no pudo evitar abrir demasiado los ojos esperando la solución.

Lily estaba tan roja y tenía los dientes tan apretados que parecía que iba a estallar.

- Teñido... ¿TEÑIDO¡a ti y a James os voy yo a teñir lo que yo me sé pero a base de hostias!

- Pero Lily… sólo era una pregunta inocente, tampoco es para tomarlo a mal. No me mires así, que das más miedo que mi prima Bellatrix con la regla.- dijo Sirius intentando buscar algún sitio donde esconderse.

- No me refería al color, me refería a que cómo sabes tú que James lo llama "caramelito pelirrojo", aunque ya veo, ya. James tiene la lengua demasiado larga.

- No, no, no, James no me ha contado nada, en serio.- dijo Sirius intentando deshacer la metedura de pata, aunque el esfuerzo no servía de nada.- Bueno sí, me lo contó, creo que es inútil hacerte creer que fue iluminación divina. Pero siempre me he preguntado… ¿Por qué caramelito¿acaso sabe a caramelo?

- Pregúntale a James, por lo que veo estará encantado de darte todos los detalles.- dijo Lily, que a juzgar por su cara, parecía estar pensando en algún método doloroso de tortura para James.

- Ah bien, le preguntaré.- Sirius no se dio cuenta de que Lily lo había dicho con tono irónico.- Y ya que estamos en el tema…- se metió las manos en los bolsillos y sacó unas cuantas monedas.- Sólo tengo cinco galeones, tres sickles y dos knutts, sé que es una miseria comparado con lo que te ofreció Quejicus, pero tal vez me hagas un precio "amigo" ¿Me lo enseñas? No es justo que sólo él lo haya visto.

La respuesta de Lily fue una sonora bofetada que le cruzó la cara a Sirius. Cuando se repuso del golpe, Lily ya había avanzado unos metros camino de la escalera. Sirius la siguió corriendo.

"_Joder, no sé qué coño me pasa hoy que hablo antes de pensar las cosas. Cada vez que abro la boca es para meter la pata, mejor me quedo calladito. ¿Cómo se me ha ocurrido proponerle tal cosa a Lily? Una cosa es que lo piense pero decírselo… Vaya cagada."_

- Lily, no te enfades, yo no quería decir eso, de verdad.- dijo Sirius cogiendo a Lily por el hombro y logrando que se detuviese.

- ¿Ah no? Ahora me dirás que estás bajo la maldición Imperius.- reprochó Lily.

- Ostras… puede ser…- Sirius se quedó pensativo.

Una colleja de Lily le hizo volver a la realidad.

- Esto ya es el colmo¿pretendes que me crea eso?- dijo Lily perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

- No, está claro que no puede ser la maldición Imperius, pero… creo que algo pasa.

Lily lo miraba arqueando una ceja y con los brazos cruzados, evidentemente no creía ni una palabra.

- ¿No te has dado cuenta de que estoy un poco raro? No es normal que meta la pata tan a menudo.- explicó Sirius esperando que la inteligencia de su amiga le diera la razón.

- Pues yo te veo muy en tu línea.

- ¡No, por Merlín, Lily! No me digas que estoy en mi línea porque ahora mismo me suicido. Dices eso porque no sabes el resto de cosas que me han pasado hoy.

- Ah¿es que le has propuesto a más chicas hoy que te enseñen su conejito¿lo has intentado con tu prima Bellatrix?- Lily miró de arriba abajo a Sirius, deteniéndose en su entrepierna.- Parece que no, ella te habría cortado en pedazos y yo te veo bastante "entero", a no ser que…

- Ejem, ejem, está prohibido hacer este tipo de bromas de mal gusto sobre "Gran Canuto"

Lily soltó una sonora carcajada.

- Vaya, "Gran Canuto", y yo que creía que el único que ponía nombres absurdos a su cosita era James… Menos mal que no le dio por ponerle "Gran Cornamenta."

- Yo lo encontraría muy apropiado, después de los últimos descubrimientos, pero dejemos a "Gran Canuto" ¿vale?- dijo Sirius muy ofendido.- Te estaba diciendo que creo que me pasa algo, verás, esta mañana, más bien medio día, recibí una invitación…

- ¿Vas a tardar mucho? Es que estos tacones me están matando.- cortó Lily.

- Sí, es bastante largo, a ver si encontramos una puerta abierta.- propuso Sirius.

Lily sacó su varita, empujando a Sirius para ponerse delante.

- Déjame a mí. Ya veo que hoy piensa más "Gran Canuto" que tú…

Sirius se golpeó la frente en un gesto de que antes había sido demasiado tonto al no caer en utilizar la varita para abrir las puertas.

**¡Espero que os haya gustado! Ya sabéis, si queréis el segundo capítulo¡a dejar reviews!**

**No he escrito nunca sobre Lily, y me ha resultado súper gracioso escribirla. Lo que sí que me cuesta es buscarle el lado cómico a Bellita (aunque pensándolo bien, a veces yo creo que ya su personaje puede resultar cómico sin que yo haga nada, jojojojo como me escuche se me cae el pelo > )**

**Comentarios:**

**Lo de Rodolphus "indiferente" es un homenaje al Rody de los ff de Joanne jejejeje.**

**Lo de "Gran Canuto" viene porque en un ff que leí (lo siento, pero no me acuerdo el nombre, pero era muy gracioso) Draco llamaba a su cosita "Pequeño Dragón", jejeje, es que me partí de risa con eso y por eso le puse "Gran Canuto" además, el nombrecito se puede tomar con varios sentidos ¿no? ;-D**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola!**

**Ya veo que os gustó el primer capítulo jejejeje ¡me ha encantado ver todos vuestros reviews!**

**Como ya dije, el capítulo 2 ya lo tenía escrito, pero no he podido subirlo antes, sorry. El capítulo 3 aún no lo tengo, es que tengo exámenes T.T pero está todo en mi cabeza muajajajajaja así que en cuanto pueda me pongo como loca a escribir.**

**Ya habéis visto que se me fue la olla con este ff, pero cuando leáis este capítulo… no se si me mataréis por escribir cosas tan absurdas jejejeje. Advierto que escribir lemmon en plan coña es tarea muy difícil ;-D**

**Ya os cuento más cositas al final del capítulo cuando lo hayáis leido ;-D**

**Y algo que me hace gracia, resulta que tengo 11 reviews en el primer capítulo y resulta también que, sorprendentemente, es la media de reviews en mis one shot! (sólo era una curiosidad, pero ¿a que es una coincidencia muy curiosa?)**

CAPITULO 2

Momentos antes, Bellatrix alcanzaba a Lucius al final de la escalera. Su futuro cuñado había subido con la stripper para pagarle los honorarios de su espectáculo.

- Aquí tienes.- dijo entregándole una bolsa de galeones- guardaré la tarjeta por si otro día necesitamos un striptease.

- Vale, yo encantada.- dijo Lily disponiéndose a marcharse.

Ambos notaron que alguien les estaba observando y, al girar la vista, encontraron a Bellatrix. Lily no se sorprendió de que Bellatrix estuviera allí, había trabajado en demasiadas fiestas Slytherins como para saber que cualquier cosa era posible, incluso que hubiera mujeres en el striptease. Con un gesto de la mano se despidió, y caminó hasta las escaleras contando la bolsa con el dinero que Lucius le acababa de dar.

Lucius saludó a Bellatrix con una sonrisa pícara, inmediatamente la condujo dentro de una de las habitaciones.

- Creía que no ibas a venir, no te he visto en toda la noche.- dijo Lucius cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta.

- No soy tan estúpida como para dejarme ver por los demás.

- Has hecho bien, habrías levantado sospechas o quien sabe, puede que te hubieran acosado para que hicieras un striptease.

- Yo sólo hago striptease a mis elegidos.- dijo Bellatrix rozándose sensualmente contra Lucius.- Aunque en realidad, sí que me ha visto alguien. No he podido evitar la tentación de cruzar unas palabras con mi primo Sirius. Ya sabes, para recordar viejos tiempos.

Lucius se separó de ella, mirándola con cara extraña.

- ¿Tu primo Sirius?

- No tienes que preocuparte, me las he arreglado muy bien para quitármelo de encima.- sonrió Bellatrix, satisfecha porque su plan hubiera dado resultado.

- No entiendo de qué me estás hablando. ¿Cuándo te has encontrado con Sirius?

- Joder Lucius, estás un poco lento hoy. ¿Dónde quieres que me lo encuentre? Pues aquí en tu casa. Por si no lo sabías, no frecuentamos los mismos sitios.

Lucius tenía el ceño fruncido, meditando.

- No sé qué coño hacía Sirius en mi casa, yo no lo he invitado. Maldito entrometido…- murmuró Lucius apretando los puños.

Bellatrix pareció inicialmente sorprendida, pero luego miró a Lucius con una mirada de suficiencia, como si ella supiese cosas que él no sabía.

- Me pareció muy extraño que lo invitases, pero te aseguro que recibió una invitación. Me contó lo de la maldición.- explicó Bellatrix.

- Seguro que fue tu madre quien lo invitó. Se le va la olla demasiado a menudo.- comentó Lucius con voz de reproche.

- No creo. Mi madre odia a Sirius y no lo invitaría ni aunque estuviera delirando. Tampoco creo que haya sido Narcisa, así que… ¡Y qué más da! Según tenía entendido, tú y yo teníamos un asunto pendiente…- dijo Bellatrix rodeando el cuello de Lucius con sus brazos.

- Y vaya asunto…- dijo Lucius, tomando a Bellatrix en brazos y llevándola hasta la cama.

Se había inclinado sobre ella, besándola febrilmente por el cuello, cuando Bellatrix le apartó de un empujón.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Lucius contrariado ante tal reacción tan poco apasionada.

- ¿No olvidas algo?- dijo Bellatrix intentando levantarse, pero Lucius la empujó de nuevo a la cama.

- Creo que no. ¡Ah, ya sé!- Lucius abrió la mesita de noche y sacó un preservativo.- ¿Te refieres a esto? Los tengo de colores también¿qué color te gusta más? O si prefieres tengo unos nuevos con sabor a zumo de calabaza.

- Agg, zumo de calabaza… qué poco erótico.- protestó Bellatrix.

- Entonces ¿qué color prefieres? Hice especial hincapié en recabar un montón de color verde, aunque si quieres tengo de otros colores…- dijo Lucius sacando un puñado de preservativos verdes.- ¡Ah, mira! Tengo uno rosa… mmm no me gusta el rosa…

Lucius encontró uno de color rojo y se giró para ver si ese era del agrado de Bellatrix, pero la mujer le miraba con cara de desesperación.

- No me refería a los condones, imbécil.- dijo Bellatrix levantándose hasta la puerta, donde había dejado la varita, para después hacer un hechizo que bloqueara la entrada.

- Ah, era eso.- dijo Lucius sintiéndose un poco absurdo.- Dudo mucho que venga alguien, éstos estarán abajo de borrachera así que…

- Por si acaso, no está mal prevenir.- dijo Bellatrix volviendo a la cama.

- Y hablando de prevenir… ¿te gusta el rojo entonces?

- Cualquiera menos rojo Gryffindor, por favor.- dijo Bellatrix con voz de aburrimiento.- ¿No los tienes verdes y plateados?

Claramente, Bellatrix lo decía por fastidiar, para reírse con sutileza de Lucius y su preocupación por los colores de los preservativos.

- Oh, claro, qué tonto. Tengo una caja del modelo Slytherin, ya sabes, verdes con serpientitas plateadas, lo tenía expresamente guardado para mañana, la noche de bodas, pero bueno, si quieres los estrenamos hoy…

La cara de Bellatrix reflejaba la sorpresa de descubrir que existiera alguien tan tonto como para inventar preservativos modelo "Slytherin" y alguien aún más idiota que los comprara.

- Mira, Lucius, me da igual¿vale?- dijo Bellatrix pensando en que mejor empezaba a desnudarse ya o no acabarían nunca.

- Los compré porque quería sorprender a Narcisa mañana, creí que sería un detalle que le gustaría.- dijo Lucius, sacando uno del modelo Slytherin.

- Conociéndola, me parece que le gustaría más el rosa…

- ¿Ah, si¿tú crees?

La respuesta de Bellatrix fue más bien un gruñido de impaciencia.

- ¿Crees que estando aquí el día antes de tu boda para acostarme contigo, me importa mucho lo que hagas o dejes de hacer con mi hermana en tu noche de bodas?- explotó Bellatrix.- Como sigas así de coñazo me voy a mi casa.

- No, no, no, no te vayas, ya no hablo más de Narcisa, en serio. ¿Entonces el modelo Slytherin?

- El que te salga de la punta del…- Bellatrix decidió cambiar de frase para no tener que explicar a Lucius el significado de aquello.- El que más rabia te de¿vale?

- Ah, el que más rabia me da… entonces el rojo Gryffindor… grrr, no debí comprar este color…

- ¡Joder, Lucius! Te he dicho que el rojo no.

- Ah bueno, pues entonces el modelo Slytherin.

Bellatrix cogió el preservativo de la mano de Lucius, dando por finalizada la discusión antes de que Lucius descubriera otro color que le hiciera sentir indeciso. A esas alturas de la cita, se empezaba a preguntar cómo demonios había llegado a pensar que acostarse con Lucius podría ser algo divertido.

Sin perder tiempo, se desnudó completamente y se colocó sentada sobre Lucius, que le miraba con cara extrañada.

- Siempre he pensado que eras muy dominante, pero creía que en asuntos amorosos serías más delicada.- dijo Lucius sorprendido por la iniciativa de Bellatrix.

- Tú a callar.- dijo Bellatrix conjurando una mordaza en la boca de Lucius que le impidiera opinar.- Es sólo que no me apetece tardar media hora en discutir cada uno de los movimientos, sólo de pensar en lo que tardarías en decidir la postura para hacerlo me da aburrimiento. Así que… mejor decido yo.

Mientras tanto, Bellatrix se acariciaba sensualmente los pechos para luego coger la mano de Lucius, incitándole a que él siguiera.

- La verdad es que yo no llamaría a esto un "asunto amoroso" sino más bien "folleteo de una noche" así que la delicadeza está de más. ¿Te gustaría probar algo fuerte?- propuso Bellatrix con un destello malicioso en la mirada.

Lucius dejó de tocarla y, aunque no podía decir nada por la mordaza, se le notaba en los ojos que temía cualquier cosa que Bellatrix pudiera calificar como "fuerte" y negaba compulsivamente con la cabeza.

- Anda, no seas soso, es una oportunidad única en la vida, porque no creas que esto se volverá a repetir. Considéralo un regalito de bodas "made in Bellatrix."

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la camisa de Lucius había sido desgarrada de un tirón. La frente del hombre empezaba a sudar de forma escandalosa, temiendo lo que pudiera venir a continuación. Ya tenía experiencia con Narcisa. Su prometida, bajo su apariencia de no haber roto un plato nunca, se transformaba en una auténtica pantera cuando estaban en la cama, a veces incluso era demasiado violenta para su gusto. Y ahora se arrepentía de haber sucumbido a los encantos de Bellatrix, por lo que había visto lo de Narcisa no era nada comparado con lo que le esperaba.

Bellatrix se había deshecho del cinturón del pantalón, y ahora lo sostenía en la mano como si fuera un látigo, sonriéndole. Al sudor se le unió la respiración agitada, tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Aquella sonrisita de Bellatrix no podía significar nada más que algo muy doloroso. Pero aunque todo su cuerpo se encontraba paralizado por el terror, cierta parte masculina parecía tener vida propia. No podía culparse por ello ya que el cuerpo que tenía delante era de infarto.

Cerró los ojos, apretándolos mucho, y mordió la mordaza, anteponiéndose al dolor que le esperaba. Sentía las manos de Bellatrix trabajar sobre su pantalón, y temía el momento en que consiguiera quitárselos. No quería mirar y, cuando sintió que los pantalones se deslizaban por sus piernas, apretó aún más los ojos. Aunque sin verlo, notó que Bellatrix se había puesto de pie sobre el colchón. Inevitablemente, trató de abrir con disimulo uno de los ojos para no perderse la maravillosa perspectiva que se le ofrecía del cuerpo desnudo de la mujer, pero no le dio tiempo a ver nada.

¡Chas!

Bellatrix había encontrado un nuevo entretenimiento en el uso del cinturón a modo de látigo, y Lucius, como acto reflejo, cerró los ojos de nuevo y se encogió para reducir la probabilidad de que alguno de los latigazos, que golpeaban a su alrededor, le diera en cualquier parte de su cuerpo.

- Vaya, me ha molado esto del látigo. ¡Chas¡chas!- dijo Bellatrix observando el cinturón como niño con juguete nuevo.

Lanzó un latigazo hacia uno de los postes de la cama adoselada, y el cinturón se quedó agarrado, cosa que ella aprovechó para acercarse al poste y frotarse contra él como si fuera una barra de striptease. Aquello le pareció a Lucius bastante más inofensivo y se arriesgó a abrir los ojos.

- Te veo algo coartado, Lucius.- dijo Bellatrix entrelazando las piernas en el poste.- No tengas miedo, no voy a dejarte marcas. No quiero crearte problemas con Narcisa.

Imperceptiblemente, Lucius tragó saliva, asustado. No sabía qué le asustaba más, si la idea de que Bellatrix se hubiera dado cuenta de que tenía miedo, si la idea de cómo Bellatrix no iba a dejarle marcas o que Narcisa descubriera que había tenido una sesión de sado sin ella.

- ¿Preparado para la gran sorpresa?- dijo Bellatrix, rozándose contra el poste de arriba abajo. Le miraba de forma viciosa mientras pasaba su lengua a lo largo de la madera.- Te advierto que nadie ha sido capaz de resistirse a esto…

Lucius se debatía contra su erección. Volvía a sudar de pánico, pero lo que Bellatrix le hacía al poste de la cama con la lengua se veía tan sugerente…

Bellatrix se bajó de la cama con la varita en la mano. Lucius volvió a cerrar los ojos esperando lo peor, pero cuando los abrió se encontró con algo totalmente inesperado.

Bellatrix, o lo que al menos parecía ser ella, estaba de espaldas a la cama. Frente a él, una especie de pantalla mostraba a unas chicas japonesas con un micrófono en la mano, y entonces comenzó una musiquilla. En la pantalla comenzaron a salir unas letras que iban iluminándose. (Lucius no sabía que aquel invento muggle se llamaba karaoke). Y Bellatrix se dio la vuelta. Imponente.

La mujer, que un rato antes parecía amenzarle con la más extraña de las torturas, se encontraba vestida con un minúsculo uniforme de Slytherin, minúsculo pero muy sexy. Unos pompones verdes adornaban dos coletas altas y un enorme chupa chups aclamaba ser lamido de un momento a otro. Bellatrix tenía razón, era imposible resistirse a eso, la imagen de colegiada pervertida era demasiado atrayente. Pero no quedaba ahí la cosa, cuando parecía que nada podía ir a mejor, Bellatrix comenzó a bailar y cantar al son del karaoke.

- Oh baby, baby how was I supposed to know that something wasn't right here. Oh baby, baby I shouldn't have let you go and now you're out of sight, yeah. Show me how want it to be, tell me baby 'cause I need to know now, oh because…

Si no hubiera estado tan impactado por lo que estaba viendo, y si no fuera porque la excitación estaba a punto de matarle de placer, se hubiera levantado para acompañarle en la coreografía. Era incomprensible cómo una mujer como Bellatrix era capaz de parecer una colegiala necesitada y, menos comprensible, cómo era capaz de bailar de aquella forma tan rematadamente erótica. Los pasos perfectamente ensayados, el caramelo dejaba de parecer un caramelo para parecer un objeto de vicio, el escote de la escueta camisa a punto de explotar, con la grata presencia de la serpiente de Slytherin sobre uno de sus pechos, la mini falda enseñando lo justo cada vez que se agachaba.

- My loneliness is killing me.- Bellatrix ponía cara de adolescente virginal para después devorar el enorme caramelo por completo.- I must confess I still believe when I'm not with you I lose my mind. Give me a sign.- ahora miraba a la abultada entrepierna de Lucius con gesto lascivo, desde luego era la señal que esperaba.- Hit me baby one more time.

Se acercó a la cama, levantándose la falda para que Lucius le diera un cachete en el culo. Con aquellas delicadas braguitas de encaje la tentación era aún mayor. No sólo le dio el merecido cachete por niña mala, sino que se llevó de un tirón las braguitas de encaje.

- Te dije que nadie es capaz de resistirse.- dijo Bellatrix, sentándose sobre Lucius y liberándolo por fin de la presión de los boxers de seda verde con juguetonas serpientes de colorines al estilo manga.

Lucius clamaba sin voz que también le liberara de la mordaza, para poder gritar cuanta guarrería se le ocurriera a aquella colegiala traviesa, pero Bellatrix creyó oportuno seguir manteniendo el control de la situación. Otro toque de varita, y los ojos de Lucius parecían salírsele de las orbitas a la vez que un escalofrío premonitorio le sacudió el cuerpo entero. Su miembro parecía un pastel de cumpleaños cubierto de sirope de fresa, trocitos de chocolate de colores y una ridícula, pero excitante, guinda roja en la punta. La mirada de Bellatrix desbordaba glotonería mientras se relamía los labios.

Lucius era incapaz de pensar cuando, poco a poco, todo aquel empalagamiento de dulces iba desapareciendo. Entre el éxtasis, los únicos pensamientos que le venían a la mente era que Narcisa debería dejar a un lado su traje de cuero negro y sus grilletes para ponerse más a menudo el antiguo uniforme de Hogwarts, a ser posible el que usaba cuando estaba en primer o segundo curso, y por otro lado, observando el vertiginoso cuerpo de Bellatrix (las pocas veces que era capaz de abrir los ojos) se preguntaba cómo era posible que no hubiera engordado comiendo tantos dulces si le hacía ese numerito a Rodolphus todas las noches.

Sabiendo bien cuando dar por finalizado el tema, Bellatrix se retiró ante la mirada disgustada de Lucius. Sus labios tentadores con algunos rastros de sirope de fresa. Eliminó el hechizo mordaza para inclinarse sobre Lucius, quien no tuvo reparo en hacer desaparecer el resto de sirope de sus labios carnosos. Se besaban, y sin que se diera cuenta, Bellatrix se desprendió de la camisa del uniforme. Lucius recorría sus labios y su cuello, y al descubrir que no sabía cómo la camisa había desaparecido, descendió hasta el pecho.

- Sorpresa. Es ropa interior comestible. Creo que me volveré a poner las bragas ¿no?- guiñó Bellatrix.

Como no recibió ninguna queja ante la idea de volver a ponerse las bragas comestibles, las recogió y al momento de entrar en contacto con la piel, se convirtieron en una lámina de caramelo adherida al cuerpo, al igual que el sujetador que Lucius devoraba para su satisfacción.

El caramelo desapareció de sus pechos, dejándoselos húmedos y muy duros, pero Bellatrix aún pensaba que lo mejor estaba por llegar. Efectivamente, Lucius bajó hasta donde las bragas comestibles relucían tentadoras. Entre jadeos y escalofríos, su cuerpo quedó limpio de sustancias dulces.

- No sabía que existiera ropa interior comestible. ¿También hay para hombre?- preguntó Lucius muy interesado por poner en su vida el toque picante de la ropa interior comestible.- ¿Hay de más sabores?

- Desde luego no con sabor a zumo de calabaza.- dijo Bellatrix haciendo alusión al poco atractivo sabor de los condones que Lucius le había ofrecido antes.- Te sorprendería saber quien me habló de la ropa interior comestible…

- ¿Ah, si?- preguntó Lucius muy curioso por saber a qué otra mente pervertida, aparte de la de Bellatrix, le gustaba usar ropa interior comestible.

- El Señor Tenebroso.- respondió Bellatrix haciéndose la interesante.

- ¿Cómo es que el Señor Tenebroso te habló de la ropa interior comestible?- Lucius estaba demasiado en shock con todas las imágenes que se le agolpaban de repente.- ¿Él usa ropa interior comestible? Pero… ¿para quién¿por qué él te habla de esas cosas y a mí no? Se supone que soy uno de sus más fieles mortífagos, creía que tenía suficiente confianza conmigo para hablar de sexo…

Bellatrix se reía, sin intención de responder hasta que Lucius diera unas cuantas suposiciones más.

- ¿Cómo descubrió él que existía la ropa interior comestible? No me lo imagino entrando en las tiendas esas de Sex-Shop del callejón Knockturn…

- A ver, Lucius… El Señor Tenebroso no usa ropa interior comestible, usa tanga, y para ser exactos, tanga de piel de dragón.- Bellatrix hizo una pausa para la consiguiente pregunta de Lucius.

- Auch, eso tiene que raspar un montón.- comentó Lucius con cara de asco y sorpresa- ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

- Una noche con él fue lo que me regaló para mi boda.- dijo Bellatrix con una sonrisita pícara que despertó la envidia de Lucius.- Vamos¡no me mires así, o tendré que creer que querías pasar una noche con él como regalo de bodas.

- ¡No es eso! Joder, me estoy dando cuenta de que te estima más a ti que a mí.- dijo Lucius poniendo carita de perrito abandonado.

- ¿Es que acaso lo dudabas?- preguntó Bellatrix muy orgullosa, para ahondar en la herida.

Lucius decidió callar, intentando asumir que Bellatrix le llevaba una gran ventaja frente al Señor Tenebroso. En seguida, observando el cuerpo perfecto de su futura cuñada, se le desvanecieron las dudas. Con un cuerpo así, era lógico que hasta el Señor Tenebroso hubiera caído en la tentación. Se intentaba autoconvencer de que, a pesar de lo que Bellatrix opinara al respecto, todo había sido una artimaña del Señor Tenebroso para beneficiársela.

- No te dejes engañar por las apariencias, el Señor Tenebroso es un amante fuera de lo común.- dijo Bellatrix recordando con ojos soñadores para dar más envidia a Lucius.

- Mejor dejamos de hablar de él si no quieres que nuestra noche de sexo quede inconclusa.- dijo Lucius mirándose la entrepierna.- La idea del Señor Tenebroso desnudo no me da ningún morbo.

- Eso es porque no lo has visto.- dijo Bellatrix mordiéndose el labio inferior con deseo.- Pero bueno, como quiero que acabemos lo que hemos empezado, dejaré de hablar de él. Aunque antes te revelaré un secreto. El Señor Tenebroso es un gran emprendedor y creó ésta marca de ropa interior comestible para invertir su dinero.

Lucius se quedó muy sorprendido al oírlo. Creía que el Señor Tenebroso invertiría su dinero en cosas más letales y útiles para su causa, no en artilugios eróticos. Aunque su duda ahora cobraba más sentido. Se había preguntado a qué mente pervertida, aparte de Bellatrix, le gustaba la ropa interior comestible. Ahí la respuesta. ¿Había alguna mente más pervertida, en todos los sentidos, que la del Señor Tenebroso?

- Volviendo al tema que nos ocupa…- dijo Bellatrix deslizando su mano por el pecho de Lucius.- ¿No tendrás una "valadora", verdad?

- ¿Una qué?- preguntó Lucius, intentando imaginar qué clase de juguete sexual sería una "valadora".

- Va-la-do-ra.- dijo Bellatrix especificando claramente las sílabas.- Imagino que no, qué lástima, porque es un invento genial, todas las parejas del mundo mágico deberían tener una en casa. Creo que os regalaré una a Narcisa y a ti. Seguro que a ella le encantará.

- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Lucius, nuevamente asustado. La referencia a que a Narcisa podría gustarle le hacía pensar en algún tipo de objeto punzante y doloroso.

Bellatrix se incorporó en la cama, mirándolo con ojos destelleantes de la emoción, para explicarle el funcionamiento del artefacto.

- Me da un poco de vergüenza admitirlo pero es un invento muggle. Cuando acabemos nuestra lucha por exterminarlos deberíamos dejar unos cuantos de los más listos para que sigan inventando algunas cosas como ésta. Oh, creo que podré hacer aparecer una ¿quieres probarla?

- ¿Duele?- dijo Lucius, temeroso.

- No, qué va, todo lo contrario. Es uno de los mejores accesorios sexuales que he visto, aunque no entiendo por qué no lo venden en los sex shop.

Aquella explicación no tranquilizó mucho a Lucius pero decidió confiar en las palabras de Bellatrix al afirmar que no dolería. Después de lo que había visto esa noche, podía confirmar que en comparación con Narcisa y su vena sado, Bellatrix era mucho más inofensiva. Con un toque de varita, una caja blanca bastante grande apareció en medio de la habitación.

- Un momento, tengo que apañarla un poco para que no necesite electricidad ni agua. Aún no he conseguido averiguar para qué utiliza el agua este chisme.- dijo Bellatrix afanándose con el aparato.

- ¿Cómo funciona eso?- preguntó Lucius, que veía la "valadora" como un objeto muy poco llamativo para ser un juguete erótico.

- Ahora lo vas a ver.- dijo Bellatrix sonriente.

Se sentó sobre la "valadora", abriendo las piernas incitantemente. Con aquella visión, la líbido de Lucius volvió a resurgir de forma instantánea. Se acercó a ella, aunque con un poco de reparo por no saber el funcionamiento de aquella cosa. Bellatrix enroscó las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Lucius y éste hizo lo que tenía que hacer. El ritmo, al principio suave, fue aumentando poco a poco, los dos gemían y Lucius ya se había olvidado que en algún momento la valadora tendría que entrar en el juego. Cuando ya llevaban un buen rato y el ritmo se iba volviendo cada vez más acelerado, Bellatrix hizo la proposición.

- ¡Ahora! Dale al botón de la derecha, el que pone centrifugado.- alcanzó a decir entre jadeos y gemidos.

Lucius no tenía ni idea de lo que significaba el botón de centrifugado, pero estaba tan excitado que no podía pararse a pensar, así que obedeció la orden de Bellatrix y apretó el botón. En seguida, la caja empezó a dar sacudidas, vibrando, y Bellatrix parecía estar volviéndose loca entre las embestidas de Lucius y el movimiento vibratorio del aparato sobre el que estaba sentada. Consiguieron acabar justo cuando la "valadora" se paró.

- ¿Qué te ha parecido? Genial¿verdad?- dijo Bellatrix empapada de sudor.

- Tienes razón, todas las parejas del mundo mágico deberían tener una en casa.- dijo Lucius gratamente sorprendido por la experiencia.

- Yo propondría que las hicieran más pequeñas, no sé para qué tanto trasto, aunque supongo que la altura es la ideal. Algún día tengo que averiguar para qué sirve esta puerta.- dijo Bellatrix señalando una puerta circular que había en la parte frontal.

Ambos se encontraban bastante cansados y decidieron descansar un poco en la cama antes de que Bellatrix se marchara a su casa junto a su marido.

- ¿Te apetece un cigarrillo?- invitó Bellatrix haciendo aparecer una cajetilla.

- ¿Tú fumas?- preguntó Lucius sorprendido.- ¿Acaso no sabes que es malo?

- No suelo fumar, pero tienes que admitir que el "cigarrito de después" es todo un clásico.

Lucius, más que nada por no llevarle la contraria, aceptó el cigarro.

- Además, tengo que confesarte que ésta marca precisamente es inofensiva para los sangre limpia.- explicó Bellatrix poniendo cara interesante para que Lucius sintiera curiosidad.

- ¿Cómo es posible eso? El tabaco es malo para todo el mundo.

- ¿No recuerdas que el Señor Tenebroso estaba ideando una forma discreta de eliminar muggles y sangres sucia?- Bellatrix mostró la cajetilla donde venía escrita la marca del tabaco "Marvolo".- ¡Pues aquí la tienes! Lleva un hechizo que los hace inofensivo a los sangre limpia¿no es una idea magnífica? Muajajajajajajajaja.

- Sí, es genial, muajajajajajaja.

- ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…!- la risa maquiavélica de Bellatrix se vio interrumpida por un destello que irrumpió en medio de la habitación y de la que apareció una figura.- ¿Sirius?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Más o menos media hora antes, Sirius y Lily se encaminaban a abrir alguna de las puertas donde Sirius le contara detalladamente las sospechas de su estado bajo maldición.

- Alohomora.- dijo Lily apuntando con la varita a la primera puerta que encontraron.

Pero, sorprendentemente, la puerta permaneció cerrada aún utilizando el hechizo.

- ¿Ves como no era tan fácil?- dijo Sirius haciéndose el listillo y Lily le miró arqueando una ceja.

- No intentes engañarme, sé muy bien que antes ni siquiera intentaste usar la varita.- dijo Lily.- Lo raro es que si está cerrada con otro tipo de hechizo debe ser por algo…

Hubo unos segundos de silencio entre los cuales Lily observaba la puerta con aire detectivesco.

- Tampoco se oye nada…- Lily seguía examinando la puerta con el oído pegado.

- ¡Y qué más da! Pues buscamos otra y punto, te recuerdo que estoy tratando de que me ayudes a descubrir qué maldición ha recaído sobre mí, no a cotillear las casas ajenas.- protestó Sirius, tirando del brazo de Lily para acercarse a la puerta siguiente.

- Empiezo a creer que realmente tienes una maldición, es imposible que seas tan tonto.- comentó Lily, a lo que recibió una mirada enfadada por parte de Sirius- A ver, estamos en casa de los Malfoy ¿no? Los Malfoy son una familia Slytherin partidaria de Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, hay una puerta cerrada con un hechizo extraño ¿No crees que aquí detrás podría haber algo delatador?

- Con ese cerebro aún me pregunto por qué trabajas como stripper y no como Ministra de Magia.- dijo Sirius haciendo gala de su ironía.

- Ya te he dicho que pagan bien.- respondió Lily pasando de hacerse la ofendida.

- ¡Ja! Acabo de acordarme de algo…

- Shhh, no me dejas pensar.- Lily se había agachado examinando cuidadosamente cada centímetro de la puerta.

- Sí, sí, sí, es que no te conviene escuchar lo que tengo que preguntarte por eso me cambias de tema.

- Podrías ayudarme a encontrar un hechizo para abrir la puerta en lugar de hacer el payaso.

- ¿Por qué Quejicus sabía que eras tú la stripper?- preguntó Sirius con cara maliciosa.- ¿Eh? Porque vaya proposición indecente que te hizo. ¿Has trabajado para él? Como se entere James, fijo que anula la boda.

Lily dejó de mirar la puerta para darse la vuelta y encarar a Sirius con total serenidad.

- ¿Eh¿eh¿eh?- insistía Sirius como si hubiera dado con el punto débil de Lily.

- Qué lástima, si es que el pobre no da para más. Qué voy a hacer, habrá que quererlo igual.- murmuró Lily.

- ¿Qué estás mascullando?- dijo Sirius mirándola con los ojos entornados- No te atreves a confesar ¿verdad?

- Mira, Sirius, si tú y James no os hubiérais pasado todos los años de Hogwarts mirándoos al espejo os habríais dado cuenta que desde siempre Snape estuvo enamorado de mi. Me repasaba de arriba abajo cada vez que me veía¡sería capaz de reconocerme incluso dentro de un saco!

- Vaya, me estoy dando cuenta de que soy poco observador.

- Más bien yo diría que nada observador. Y ahora, si no te importa, no me voy a ir de aquí sin descubrir qué hay detrás de esa puerta.- dijo Lily apostándose sentada delante de la puerta como si estuviera haciendo huelga de hambre.

- Sí, eso, tú pierde el tiempo mientras la maldición puede estar matándome por dentro.- dijo Sirius muy resentido.

- No seas exagerado, ni siquiera estás seguro de que tengas una maldición.

Al cabo de unos minutos escasos en los que Lily no dejaba de observar la puerta y Sirius resoplaba dando vueltas a su alrededor intentando impacientarla, por fin Lily pareció encontrar la solución para satisfacer su curiosidad.

- ¡Ya lo tengo!

- Por fin.- exclamó Sirius con aburrimiento- Como alguien nos pille cotilleando se nos va a caer el pelo.

- Anda ya, se supone que la fiesta aún no ha terminado, por lo que se puede escuchar desde aquí los invitados aún siguen abajo. Ahora mira, si estás interesado, claro.

- Qué remedio, ya me pica la curiosidad.- dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros y colocándose al lado de Lily.

_- Revelio.-_dijo Lily susurrando y apuntando con la varita a la puerta.

La puerta de la habitación se transformó en una lámina transparente, como si fuera un cristal. De momento, ninguno de los dos fue capaz de decir nada sobre lo que ocurría al otro lado. Sirius hizo el ademán de apartarse del cristal, temiendo que desde el interior pudieran verles.

- Tranquilo, no nos pueden ver, por dentro sigue siendo una puerta. Tampoco nos pueden oír, si te has dado cuenta no podemos escuchar nada, deben haber hecho un hechizo de impasibilidad.- comentó Lily cuando se había recuperado de la sorpresa.

Habían interrumpido justo cuando Lucius saboreaba la ropa interior comestible de Bellatrix. Lily, aunque sorprendida por la extraña pareja, se sintió algo decepcionada por no encontrar algo realmente interesante. Pensando que ya había visto suficiente, se apartó de la puerta. Sirius permanecía con la cara pegada al cristal sin intención de abandonar el espectáculo y un codazo de Lily le despertó de su éxtasis.

- ¡Sirius!- regañó Lily- ¿es que piensas quedarte ahí todo el día?

- Sólo un poquito más.- dijo Sirius, volviendo a fijar la vista para no perderse detalle.- ¿Pero tú has visto qué pedazo de tetas? Y… ¡vaya culo, por Merlín! Y ya ni te digo el…

- ¡Ya basta! Por si no te has dado cuenta no estoy nada interesada en la anatomía de tu primita.- dijo Lily mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados.

Lily, con mirada vengativa, apuntó a la puerta para hacer desaparecer el hechizo espejo. Al instante la puerta volvía a ser opaca. Sirius se volvió hacia ella con cara de desaprobación.

- ¿Pero qué haces? Dame eso.- dijo intentando quitarle la varita a Lily.

- Como parece que ya se te ha ido la preocupación por la maldición que está a punto de quitarte la vida, mejor me vuelvo a casa.- amenazó Lily.

La mujer echó a andar de vuelta a las escaleras. Después de unos metros, y percatándose de que Sirius no la estaba siguiendo, se giró hacia él con los ojos en blanco, como si estuviera ante una causa perdida. Tal y como había imaginado, Sirius seguía plantando delante de la puerta, aunque, para su sorpresa, no estaba tratando de volver a hacer el hechizo sino que se le veía pensativo y con una extraña expresión de remordimiento.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa ahora? Yo me voy, si quieres venir, pues ven, pero no me voy a quedar aquí esperando a que te decidas.- dijo Lily con los brazos cruzados y golpeando el suelo con el pie de forma impaciente.

- Creo que la investigación sobre mi maldición podrá esperar un poco. Siento la urgente necesidad de hacer el bien.- declaró Sirius con tono solemne.

Lily se descojonaba de risa por lo que acababa de oír.

- Espero que no necesites mi ayuda para tu reciente ilusión por salvar al mundo.- dijo Lily en tono mordaz- Yo creo que te haría falta un traje de superhéroe para meterte en el papel.

- Pues mira, no estaría mal, y luego, cuando tengas un hijo se lo regalaré para que siga los pasos de su querido padrino.- dijo Sirius siguiéndole la broma.

- Ja¿quién te ha dicho que vayas a ser padrino de nadie?- dijo Lily para picarle- mejor deja a mi futuro hijo tranquilo, no creo que le haga ilusión ser el superhéroe de turno. Pero ya fuera de bromas¿qué quieres decir con que sientes necesidad de hacer el bien?

- Tía, es obvio ¿no? Mi prima Narcisa se casa mañana y acabo de pillar a su prometido demasiado entretenido con su hermana. ¡Es demasiado fuerte! Pobrecilla, por muy engreída que sea creo que se merece saberlo.

- Yo en tu lugar me quedaría mejor calladito. ¿Qué más te da? Juraría que no es la primera ni última vez que Lucius le pone los cuernos a tu prima. ¿Quién te dice que Narcisa no se los pone a él también?

Aunque estuviera de acuerdo con Lily en que todo estaría mejor si no se inmiscuía en el tema, algo en el fondo de su corazoncito le decía a Sirius que tenía que intervenir. Seguramente, en otras condiciones, ni se habría molestado en pensar en la pobre e ignorante Narcisa. Sospechaba que esa repentina vena altruista se debía a la maldición que pesaba sobre él y no sabía por qué era incapaz de pasar del asunto.

- Voy a ir a avisar a Narcisa, todavía está a tiempo de anular la boda.- dijo Sirius con gesto decidido.

- ¿Y cómo piensas entrar en su fiesta?- preguntó Lily, intentando que Sirius recapacitara y se dejara de tonterías.- Si la boda se anula por tu culpa, no quiero ni pensar en lo que te ocurrirá, puede que incluso tengas que exiliarte, hacerte la cirugía para cambiar de aspecto y ser irreconocible…- Lily había jugado su última baza sabiendo lo mucho que Sirius apreciaba su físico.

- Bah, ya me odian de todas formas, una cosa más me da igual. Pero eso sí, soy Gryffindor, valiente, nada de cirugías estéticas ¿eh? Estoy demasiado perfecto como para empeorarme voluntariamente. Tú tranquila, es algo que debo hacer yo sólo, me lo dice mi conciencia. Ya hablaremos mañana sobre mi maldición.- expuso Sirius completamente decidido.

- Bueno, allá tú y tu conciencia. Sólo te diré que tengas suerte.- dijo Lily, ligeramente temerosa por las consecuencias de las locuras de Sirius.

Los dos bajaron las escaleras. En el salón, los invitados parecían haber tomado demasiadas copas de más, habían dejado de perseguir a Snape y se entretenían vertiendo recuerdos por turnos sobre un pensadero. A juzgar por lo poco que se podía entender de las exclamaciones y lo borrachos que estaban, los recuerdos debían ser muy interesantes. La diversión era tal que ninguno se dio cuenta de que Lily y Sirius cruzaron de puntillas hacia la salida.

Fuera del terreno de la mansión Malfoy, Lily y Sirius se despidieron para tomar caminos opuestos.

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado tanto como el primer capítulo XD.**

**A ver, cositas… No he podido evitar meter más Sirius-Lily, es que me resulta una pareja cómica muy divertida ¡qué gran descubrimiento! En este capítulo he querido dar un giro a lo que normalmente pensamos de Bella y Narcisa, siempre es Bella la que aparece medio sado jejejeje, pero aquí he querido que sea Narcisa la que tiene su lado oscuro, y bueno, Bella con su actuación de colegiala pervertida cantando Britney Spears pues… es algo, como ella misma advertía, muy fuerte XD. Luego la referencia al tabaco "Marvolo" jijijiji, que conste que con esto no estoy induciendo a nadie al hábito de fumar ¿eh? Pero es que se me ocurrió y me hizo mucha gracia. Por si alguien no lo ha pillado, Marvolo es en la versión inglesa el nombre de Sorvolo (Tom Sorvolo Ryddle), pero claro, en la versión española Sorvolo no tenía la misma gracia jejejejeje. Tampoco he podido evitar la alusión a Harry como futuro héroe jijiji (qué malvada soy).**

**En el siguiente capítulo veremos como Sirius se lo cuenta a Narcisa jijijiji, y no se si necesitaré un capítulo extra para un epílogo, porque quizás sea demasiado largo para explicar muchas cosas. En todo caso el epílogo sería cortito. Ups, si al final acabará dando el ff para 4 capítulos ¬¬**

**Ahora os cuento que he estado haciendo investigaciones. Como he visto que os gustó lo de "Gran Canuto" pues me he puesto a buscar el ff donde aparecía lo de "Pequeño Dragón" y bueno, resulta que la chica que lo escribió ha borrado todos sus ff, así que no os puedo decir donde leerlo.**

**Otra averiguación que he hecho es que en ningún sitio los de esta página dicen que está prohibido contestar reviews, se pueden poner breves notas de autor en los capítulos (¿breves? XD) pero lo que no se puede hacer es ocupar un capítulo enteramente con notas de autor o contestaciones de reviews. Yo les sugeriría que si les molesta que contestemos reviews, hagan como tienen las de Slasheaven, que la autora contesta en el propio review sin ocupar sitio en el texto.**

**¡Ah! Se me olvidaba. No os conté que gané el concurso al que me presenté (organizado por Story Weavers y Potter y Cía (sede de la Orden siriusana). Me hizo mucha ilusión, porque me costó horrores acabar el ff a tiempo de subirlo y además era una idea rara que tenía por ahí merodeando y decidí adaptarla para el ff. Si queréis leerlo está en mi profile como Killing me softly. Y ahora a ver si puedo leer el resto de ff que se presentaron al concurso, que seguro fueron geniales.**

**Ahora sí¡contesto reviews!**

**Danybel: **¡Qué rápida, chica! Fuiste la primera jejeje. Me alegro que te haya gustado y a ver si este te gusta también. Ya pronto podremos hablar por el msn y me contarás si subiste el Lily/Sirius/James que me prometiste. ¡Besitos!

**April Potter:** XD ¡fuiste la primera en leer algo de este ff! Me alegro que te gustara, y ya ves, muy en nuestro estilo erótico-festivo-absurdo jejejeje. ¡Tienes que subir tu ff! Y ánimo si quieres escribir otro ¡tienes talento para la comedia, creo que ya te dije que me inspiró mucho leer tu ff jejejejeje. Ey¡ya estamos en septiembre! Ya puedes leerlo. ¡Besitos!

**Samantha Bellatrix Evans:** ¡Hola! Qué bien encontrarte por este ff también. Aún no me he pasado por el foro, pero ya me han contado que borraron dos fics míos allí T.T De todas formas yo los subo todos aquí así que… ¡tendréis que aguantarme mientras queráis seguir leyéndome! (espero que sea mucho tiempo jejejeje) Muchas gracias por pasarte y me alegro que te haya gustado. ¿No te esperabas que fuera Lily? XD ¡de eso se trataba! Besitos.

**Black Berries Fairy:** Veo que lo de Lily causó sensación jejejejeje. Me alegra que te gustara y que me dejaras review¡y que te pases por mis ff! Ya me contarás que te ha parecido este capítulo. ¡Besitos!

**Carly McKinnon:** ¡eh, my little sis! El ff de "Pequeño Dragón" era de Marbius en Slasheaven (sí, la misma de cadaver exquisito jejeje, y era sobre un piercing ¿no te suena?) ¿Te gustó la aparición de Sev? Jejeje, es que siempre es bienvenido, aunque no sé, a mi no me pareció que estuviera sexy… (bah, Sev siempre está sexy!) y claro, tenía que aprovechar para meter el Sev/Lily que tanto me gusta jejejeje. Ya me dirás cuando leas este capítulo si Bellatrix no es cómica XD (es que Bella es cómica de cualquier forma, aunque no haga nada gracioso, me resulta igualmente divertida) ¡espero verte pronto! Besitos.

**Vedda:** Yo no he estado nunca en una despedida de solteros, pero imagino que debe ser algo parecido jejejeje. Me alegra que te haya gustado y me alegra ver gente nueva por mis ff ¡besitos!

**Agus y Moony:** Ay chicas, me alegro que os gustara. No sabía si os iba a gustar que tomara el ff por el terreno cómico. Uff, menos mal que os gustó jejejeje. Acabo de llegar hoy mismo y aún no he podido leer ff, pero el vuestro está entre los primeros, os lo prometo. En seguidita tendréis mi review. ¡Besos, chicas!

**Joanne Distte: **¡wow vaya macro review! Veo que te gustó jejejejeje. Ya ves, es que Sirius en humor absurdo es lo mejor jejeje (ya verás cuando escriba "tío, me aburro" XD) ¡Ay, tu me comprendes! Sólo fanáticas de Bella somos capaces de encontrar a Bellita graciosa jejejeje, como le decía a Carly, que Bella es igualmente divertida aunque no haga nada gracioso, la tía es un puntazo jejejeje. Ya me contarás que te parece éste jejeje¡aquí Bella se nos desmadra! Ya te aviso cuando me conecte al msn, es que creo que hoy (dia 5) voy a estar un poco liada, pero mañana seguro que si puedo. ¡Besitos!

**Pink Mushroom:** ¡Otra nueva lectora! Me alegra que te haya gustado ;-D ¿así que te gusta Sirius? Yo al final, tanto escribir de él me he acabado enamorando (blush). Si te gustan los Bella/Sirius tengo unos cuantos ;-D, y si te gusta el humor, tengo Behind the magic donde próximamente habrá sección especial dedicada a Sirius. ¡Besitos!

**Dream- Kat: **¡Holitas! Me alegra que te gustara. Chica, tengo que pasarme por tu ff ¿tu ganaste el tercer premio del concurso, verdad? Poquito a poco me iré poniendo al día de todos los miles de millones de ff atrasados que tengo por leer. Espero que leas este capítulo también y que te guste. ¡Besitos!

**Ilu McWarry: **¡Otra nueva lectora! Wow, esto es genial. Espero que leas este capítulo y te haga tanta gracia como el anterior. Es un gustazo leer vuestros reviews y ver que os lo habéis pasado bien con mi paranoia XD. ¡Besitos!


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Holitas!**

**Aquí traigo por fin el último capítulo, a ver si os gusta jejeje. La verdad es que se me ha ido la olla completamente, para este capítulo sólo tenía pensados un par de detalles y el resto lo he dejado a la improvisación, haciéndole caso a mi mente malvada muajajajajajaja.**

**Por fin acabo este ff también, lo que me da más tranquilidad a la hora de empezar posibles nuevos ff (la mayoría cortitos o one shot)**

**Ya comento cositas al final, ok? Ah, por cierto, me ha quedado un poquitín largo, pero preferí acabarlo aquí en vez de usar otro capítulo más para el epílogo. **

**Espero que os guste.**

CAPÍTULO 3

Por segunda vez en la noche, Sirius se encontraba en las puertas de una mansión donde se celebraba una fiesta de Slytherins. Aunque esta vez le costó bastante más decidirse, esperaba escondido detrás de la verja, observando al portero, bastante parecido al que había en la mansión Malfoy, intentando pensar algún modo de entrar en una fiesta de chicas.

Porque la verdad, ya lo había intentado casi todo. Intentó aparecerse, pero algún hechizo protector no le dejó entrar. Tampoco le sirvió la Red Flu. Así que, algo resignado, decidió salir de detrás de la verja para enfrentarse al reto de intentar colarse en la fiesta.

Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, la única forma posible que se le ocurría era que el portero fuera gay y así poder utilizar sus encantos naturales, aunque tenía la impresión de aquello iba a ser poco probable. Así que, no le quedaba más remedio que echarle cara al asunto.

"_Total¿acaso hay alguien con más experiencia que yo para salir airoso de este tipo de situaciones? Si no llega a ser por mi labia y mi pose ensayada de niño bueno aún estaríamos cumpliendo castigo con McGonagall…"_

- Alto, no puede entrar.- dijo el portero.

"_Bien¿y ahora qué?"_

- ¿Por qué?- dijo haciéndose el sorprendido.

- Porque es la fiesta de la señorita Black.

- Ah, vale, buena información, como si no lo supiera…

Sirius miró de reojo cómo el tío echaba mano al interior de su túnica. Tragó saliva. Por lo visto el portero no había encontrado graciosa su frase. Ups.

- ¡Tranqui, tío!- dijo Sirius, evitando que el tío tratara de atacarle.- ¿Por qué no miras la lista de invitados? Es muy probable que mi nombre esté ahí.

El portero lo miró arqueando una ceja, mirándole con cara rara.

"_Dios¿qué se estará pensando éste?"_

- Dudo mucho que su nombre esté en la lista, todos los invitados son mujeres.- el hombre le miró de arriba abajo.- Y usted no tiene pinta de ser una mujer.

"_¿Y si le digo que soy Siria Black, una prima lejana de Narcisa que se hizo un cambio de sexo? Mmm, creo que no colaría…"_

El portero seguía observándole, con pinta de estar a punto de echarle a patadas de allí. Pero de repente, Sirius tuvo una idea al recordar que el tío había dicho que no tenía pinta de ser una mujer.

- No, no, no, claro que no soy una mujer, jejeje, es obvio.- dijo Sirius poniendo pose de machito.- Verá, soy Siri…

El portero le miraba esperando impaciente.

- Boy¡soy el boy! El stripper o como quiera llamarlo.- dijo Sirius rápidamente, al acordarse de que el portero de la fiesta de Lucius le había confundido con un stripper.

El hombre parecía más conforme con aquella respuesta. Sin duda, la pinta de Sirius con aquella única ropa que había podido encontrar en su casa, daba bastante el pego para hacerse pasar por stripper.

- Perdone, pero ya hay un stripper en la fiesta.

Sirius se quedó callado un instante. No había caído en ese pequeño detalle.

- ¡Por favor, es la boda de Narcisa Black ¿piensa que iba a escatimar en gastos para su fiesta? Evidentemente, dos boys son mejor que uno.- dijo Sirius con una risita algo histérica. Empezaba a ponerse nervioso. Aunque por la reacción del portero, parecía que había dado resultado.

- Ah bien, entonces avisaré a la señorita Black. ¿Cómo le anuncio?

- Siri…- Sirius recapacitó, si daba su verdadero nombre Narcisa no dejaría que entrara.- Boy.

"_Por dios, qué poco original soy. Boy… Si llego ha haberlo sabido habría inventado un nombre impactante como Destroyer man, o Sex machine o…"_

- ¿Señorita Black? Está aquí "Siri-boy", el otro stripper…

Sirius se quedó a cuadros al oír al tío comunicarse por una especie de auricular con Narcisa. ¿SIRI-BOY! Empezaba a darse cuenta de que haber ido no había sido una buena idea.

- Dice que ella sólo contrató a un stripper.- dijo el portero, volviendo a echar mano disimuladamente a su varita.

- ¡Claro, claro! Es que ella no lo sabe, es una sorpresa, me contrató…- Sirius pensó rápidamente y encontró la solución perfecta.- su hermana Bellatrix, puede preguntarle a ella.

La frente de Sirius empezaba a cubrirse de un sudor frío cuando el hombre, que se comunicaba de nuevo con Narcisa, le abrió la puerta. Su plan había resultado, ya que Bellatrix no estaba allí para que pudiera negar que había contratado a ningún stripper.

"_Siri-boy…por Merlín, qué patético…"_

Entró algo temeroso, hasta el momento todo iba bien, pero…¿y ahora?

Todo estaba oscuro, a excepción de una luz que iluminaba un escenario muy parecido al que había en casa de Lucius. Con un poco de suerte, conseguiría encontrar a Narcisa antes de que le descubrieran. Pero…

- ¡SIRI-BOY¡¡SIRI-BOY¡¡SIRI-BOY!

Las voces de las chicas coreaban su nombre "artístico" reclamándole, y aunque hubiese intentado huir, no habría podido porque un montón de chicas salidas de la nada le empujaban hacia el escenario. Entre empujones y sobeteos varios, Sirius trataba de ocultar su cara, mirando al suelo, echándose el pelo hacia delante, tapándose con la mano…

Miró de reojo al público y en primera fila estaba Narcisa, que había pasado olímpicamente de él para mirar al otro stripper que bailaba en el escenario. Tuvo que contener la risa al verla. Lo cierto era que Narcisa siempre le había parecido un tanto estirada, incluso para sí mismo le tenía puesto el calificativo de "frígida", pero vaya, desde luego que nunca la habría imaginado tan integrada en un espectáculo erótico. Llevaba un montón de artilugios ridículos propios de la ocasión, entre los que destacaban un mini velo de novia con mini adornos fálicos a modo de diadema y un ramo de novia donde las flores no eran capullos de rosa precisamente…

La corriente de chicas le llevaron hasta el escenario, y entonces se dio cuenta de qué canción era la que sonaba…

_Hola mi amor, yo soy tu lobo…_

Aquello no podía ser cierto… Sirius intentaba escabullirse como podía, pero las chicas le empujaban y eran demasiadas, de modo que, contra su voluntad, se encontró en medio del escenario donde bailaba un individuo semi desnudo.

Y tal cosa no le hubiera importado demasiado si no fuese porque siete años como compañeros de cuarto en Hogwarts fueron suficientes para reconocer al instante a Remus Lupin.

Su amigo se quedó callado al verle, sin duda impactado por verle allí, sabiendo que Sirius le había reconocido, aunque llevara una máscara de lobo, tanga de piel y pajarita en el cuello.

- ¡Sirius?- dijo Remus muy avergonzado.- Oh, Sirius, no sé cómo explicar esto, en serio…

- ¡Calla!- dijo Sirius, que hasta el momento había conseguido mantenerse de espaldas al público.- Deja de decir mi nombre o Narcisa me echará de aquí antes de que hable con ella.

Remus estaba totalmente sorprendido por la reacción de Sirius. Se sentía culpable por no haberle contado antes su trabajo secreto porque creía que Sirius pondría el grito en el cielo, y ahora que lo descubría nada más se preocupaba por lo que dijera Narcisa… No tenía ningún sentido.

- ¡Que bailen¡que bailen!- gritaban las chicas.

Sirius y Remus se miraron algo avergonzados.

- Bailemos y te lo explico.- dijo Sirius, sin dejar de dar la espalda al público, empezó a quitarse la camiseta al son de la música, arrancando gritos histéricos a las asistentes.

- Como quieras.- dijo Remus, siguiéndole el rollo, bailando también.- No sabía que te dedicabas a esto… yo pensé que tenías dinero de sobra para sobrevivir…

- ¡Y no me dedico a esto, idiota!- exclamó Sirius.- Han sido sólo las circunstancias de una noche un tanto accidentada, ya te contaré…

- Oh, vaya. Bueno… tú sabes que me cuesta encontrar trabajo teniendo en cuenta mi condición...y bueno, esto no es lo que siempre soñé pero me sirve para vivir, pagan bien…

- Lo sé, se que pagan mucho.

Sirius empezaba a preguntarse si él era el único de sus amigos que tenía una vida decente. Cualquiera lo diría… Después de lo de Lily, y ahora lo de Remus, ya no le sorprendería nada descubrir que Peter se ganara la vida como Drag queen y James hiciera películas porno.

Entre la pequeña charla, los dos hombres habían olvidado moverse haciendo el striptease, y lo notaron cuando un chasquido les rozó los pies, haciéndoles bastante daño.

- ¡Eh! No os hemos pagado para que estéis de cháchara¡queremos ver esos cuerpos!- gritó Narcisa, que se había levantado de su sitio indignada, empuñando un látigo de cuero negro. Luego se giró hacia una de las chicas que tenía al lado.- Oh, muchas gracias, necesitaba un látigo nuevo, el mío está para el arrastre.

Sirius, parpadeando muy rápido por tal revelación, se giró inconscientemente. No se había esperado eso de Narcisa, de Bellatrix tal vez… pero ¿Narcisa? Por Merlín¡eso tenía que verlo!

Justo cuando se dio la vuelta, Narcisa abría un regalo que contenía el conjunto completo del látigo; un mono de cuero negro, cadenas…

- Genial ¡me encanta! Qué bien sabéis lo que me hacía falta ¿eh?- dijo Narcisa abrazando a su amiga.

Y Sirius seguía mirando la escena sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

- Sirius¿qué haces? Baila o nos dará otro latigazo.- murmuró Remus.

- Oye, Cissy… ¿ese de ahí no es…?- dijo la amiga de Narcisa.

Sirius intentó disimular, desatando el cinturón de su vaquero y dándole vueltas por encima de su cabeza pero era demasiado tarde.

- ¿TU!- Narcisa lo había descubierto y se abalanzó sobre el escenario, látigo en mano.

Sirius hizo el amago de esconderse detrás de Remus, pero éste no parecía dispuesto ni a recibir otro latigazo de Narcisa ni en poner en peligro su identidad secreta, así que se escabulló dejando a Sirius solo ante el peligro.

Un par de hábiles latigazos alrededor suyo y gritos de mujeres que observaban la escena entusiasmadas, y Sirius se agachó en el suelo, como si así evitara que Narcisa pudiera hacerle algo. Aunque en verdad, los abalorios "exóticos" que adornaban a su prima hacían la escena bastante ridícula.

- ¿QUÉ HACES TÚ AQUÍ?- gritó Narcisa.- No te basta con deshonrar a la familia que ahora te cuelas en mi fiesta para fastidiarme el mejor día de mi vida. Con que "Siri-boy" ¿no? Debí imaginar que te dedicabas a esto, muy propio de ti…

Antes de que Narcisa siguiera con su sermón, Sirius se levantó del suelo y la agarró del brazo, tirando de ella hasta sacarla del escenario y llevarla a la biblioteca. Se conocía aquella casa bastante bien.

- ¡Suéltame!- gritaba Narcisa, arañándole y mordiéndole.- ¿Qué pretendes, violarme?

Sirius no tuvo más remedio que poner los ojos en blanco ante aquella insinuación, cerrando de un portazo la puerta de la biblioteca.

- No te pongas histérica¿vale?- dijo Sirius, acorralando a Narcisa contra la pared, sus manos en los hombros de ella, y ella mirándole con ojos de terror.- No voy a violarte, ya quisieras tú…

- ¡A que grito!- amenazó Narcisa.- ¡Ahhhhh, me está violando!

- Grita todo lo que quieras, creo que pensarán que me estás violando tú a mí.- dijo Sirius.

- ¿Ah, sí?- dijo Narcisa muy decepcionada, dejando de gritar.

- A ver, más te vale que me escuches, tengo algo importante que decirte…

Narcisa se cruzó de brazos con gesto aburrido.

- Mmm creo que esto nos llevaría demasiado tiempo, mejor vamos directamente.- dijo Sirius cogiendo del brazo a Narcisa.

- ¿A dónde me llevas?- dijo Narcisa pataleando, intentado zafarse de Sirius.- No vas a llevarme a ningún sitio, es MI fiesta.

Sirius meditaba si la Red Flu serviría para ir a casa de Lucius o cualquier otro sistema de transporte.

- ¿Sabes cómo ir a casa de Lucius?

- ¿Ein?- Narcisa le miraba extrañada.

- No he podido entrar aquí ni apareciéndome ni con la Red Flu, pero seguro que tú sabes alguna forma.- dijo Sirius, impaciente, si tardaban demasiado llegarían cuando Lucius y Bellatrix habrían acabado lo suyo.

Al oír el nombre de Lucius, Narcisa cambió la expresión, sin duda más interesada en lo que Sirius se traía entre manos.

- Eso de ahí es un traslador.- murmuró.

- Bien, no hay tiempo que perder.- dijo Sirius, cogiendo el traslador sin soltar el brazo de su prima.

Antes de que a Narcisa le diera tiempo a replicar, ya se encontraban camino de la mansión Malfoy.

Aunque un poco mareado por el trayecto, Sirius pestañeó rápido para ubicarse en cuanto notó que sus pies tocaban suelo. A decir verdad, no le hizo falta hacerlo, porque en seguida oyó la voz de Bellatrix sorprendida.

- ¿SIRIUS?

Se giró de inmediato y comprobó que, para su suerte, el traslador llevaba exactamente al dormitorio donde se encontraban Lucius y Bellatrix, esa habitación donde él había espiado momentos antes. Dedujo que se trataba del dormitorio de Lucius y rió al pensar que su prima Narcisa tenía un traslador que llevaba directamente a la habitación de su prometido.

"_Jejeje, muy útil…Qué pillina."_

Vio cómo Bellatrix y Lucius le miraban con cara de estar viendo al mismísimo Voldemort con tutú rosa. Era divertido ver cómo no sabían qué hacer, si taparse, esconderse o…

"_Ahh, Bellatrix está cogiendo su varita. Oh mierda, no había tenido en cuenta lo violenta que es."_

Estaba a punto de echarse a correr cuando un débil resplandor apareció en la sala, tan sólo un par de segundos después de que el hubiese aparecido. Y entonces, vio que la varita de Bellatrix se le caía al suelo…

- ¡NARCISA!- exclamaron ambos desde la cama.

Sirius se giró inmediatamente a ver a su prima menor, deseando ver la reacción que tendría, y pensó que sería más prudente alejarse a cualquier rincón, por si acaso volaban maldiciones varias…

- ¡LUCIUS!- gritó Narcisa, avanzando hasta su prometido.

Lucius se tapaba con las sábanas hasta el cuello a la vez que intentaba esconder el cigarrillo que Bellatrix le había ofrecido antes.

- ¡ESTÁS FUMANDO!- gritó Narcisa, histérica.

Sirius no podía creerlo, miraba la escena desde un rinconcito y tenía que admitir que le sorprendía que Narcisa se preocupara más porque Lucius estuviera fumando que porque estuviera desnudo en la cama con su hermana. Lo que hay que ver…

Lucius bajó la mano inútilmente, para esconder el cigarro debajo de la cama, pero era inútil, todo el mundo lo había visto hacerlo.

- Yo…no estoy fumando.- dijo asustado, viendo la cara de rabia infinita con la que Narcisa se acercaba a la cama.

- ¿Ah, no?- Narcisa se agachó y cogió el cigarro que Lucius escondía.- ¿Y qué es esto? No me digas que son cigarros de chocolate de Honeydukes…

- Bueno… no, no lo son. ¡Pero tú sabes que no fumo! Sólo ha sido uno, te lo juro.- dijo Lucius, buscando con la mirada a Bellatrix para que le ayudara.

- ¡Te apestará el aliento durante días!- dijo Narcisa mirando con asco el cigarrillo.- No tendré más remedio que darte la poción anti-olores…

Aquello parecía bastante inofensivo, pero la cara de horror de Lucius le hizo pensar que aquella poción anti-olores no sería demasiado agradable.

- ¡No, por favor!- Lucius se levantó de la cama, sin importarle estar desnudo, arrodillándose frente a Narcisa.- Otra vez no.- sollozaba.- Es un martirio, es un asco, es… horrible. Por favor, no me hagas tomarla otra vez…

- Es lo que hay, te lo has buscado por fumar.- dijo Narcisa, dándole un puntapié y alejándose de Lucius para tomar posición junto a Sirius.

A Sirius no le hizo demasiada gracia que su prima volviera junto a él. Había pasado casi desapercibido hasta el momento. Vio que Narcisa acariciaba su látigo como si fuera un gatito dormitando en su regazo.

- Me gusta tu látigo.- dijo Bellatrix desde la cama.

- ¿Si?- dijo Narcisa- ¿A que mola? Cuando quieras te lo presto.

Sirius no entendía nada.

- A ti también te debería dar la poción anti- olores. No me gustará que mi dama de honor apeste a tabaco el día de mi boda.- dijo Narcisa al ver como Bellatrix daba la última calada a su cigarrillo.

- ¡Es asqueroso!- la previno Lucius.- Tiene preparados por lo menos cinco litros de esa horrible poción, me la hace tomar a todas horas.

- Has hecho bien en avisarme, Sirius, si no mañana en la boda habría vomitado del asco.- dijo Narcisa.

Sirius seguía sin comprender nada.

- Cissy, me parece que…- dijo Bellatrix.

- ¡Últimamente todo le da asco! No para de vomitar.- dijo Lucius.

- Cissy… ¡tu estás preñada!- sentenció Bellatrix.

Se hizo el silencio, y de repente pareció que incluso una bola de matojos cruzaba la habitación. Sirius flipaba en colores sin dejar de mirar a unos y otros¿por qué nada tenía sentido? Él, que había ido con toda su buena voluntad a avisarle de que aún estaba a tiempo de anular la boda, y resultaba que estaba presenciando la existencia de un futuro miembro Black en la familia, eso sí, con el extraño contexto de Lucius y Bellatrix desnudos en la cama…

Narcisa cayó de rodillas al suelo, abrazando su látigo como si fuera un bebé.

- No puede ser…- sollozaba.

- Claro que puede ser, Cissy.- dijo Bellatrix, luego se giró a mirar a Lucius.- Y tú, imbécil… ¡de qué poco ha servido tu colección de condones de todos los colores! Eso pasa por comprar el modelo Slytherin… ya decía yo que tenían pinta de ser de mala calidad…

- Estoy pensando que…- inmediatamente Lucius pareció asociar conceptos.- ¡Es otra estrategia del señor tenebroso!

Abrió el cajón de la mesita y sacó su caja de condones modelo Slytherin. Le mostró a Bellatrix el fabricante que estaba impreso en la parte trasera y coincidía con el mismo que había en la cajetilla de tabaco.

_Nagini Gaunt & Associates. S.A_

_Little Hangleton_

_U.K_

- ¡Cierto! Es él, fue muy hábil al ponerle el nombre de su serpiente a su empresa.- dijo Bellatrix.

- ¿No lo entiendes? Ha sido muy inteligente… Ha creado el modelo Slytherin defectuoso para asegurarse futuros mortífagos. ¡Brillante!- explicó Lucius.

- Sí, muy brillante.- dijo Bellatrix, pensativa, suspiró aliviada.- Menos mal que nunca se me ocurrió comprar esos ridículos preservativos…

- ¡Yo no le encuentro la brillantez al asunto!- lloriqueaba Narcisa.- ¡Estoy preñada!

- ¿Y qué?- dijo Lucius- ¿No es lo que pretendíamos cuando nos casáramos?

- Pero… Jooooo, yo quería ir pura y limpia al altar ¡no con un bombo!

- Nadie se va a enterar.- dijo Bellatrix.

- Sí que se van a enterar.- se giró mirando amenazante a Sirius.- ¡ÉL! Se lo contará a todos para que ahora sea yo la vergüenza de la familia.

Sirius se encogió en su rincón, tragó saliva sonoramente.

- Yo…yo no voy a decir nada.- dijo temeroso.- ¡Voy a tener un sobrinito!- añadió fingiendo ilusión y dando palmas.

Todos le miraron con las cejas arqueadas.

- ¡No voy a dejar que lo mires! Aléjate de él.- dijo Narcisa protegiendo su barriga inexistente de Sirius.

Sirius palideció cuando empezó a ser consciente de lo que ocurría. Pronto habría una plaga de pequeños Slytherins en el mundo mágico… ¡era aterrador! Tenía que informar a Dumbledore de aquello y de las sucias intenciones de Voldemort.

Sobre lo del embarazo de Narcisa… no había pensado en contárselo a nadie pero… tal vez si hacía que Remus vendiese la exclusiva a Corazón de Bruja, podría evitarle que se alejara de la dura vida de stripper durante un tiempo…

- Mi vida cambiará a partir de ahora.- dijo Narcisa con tristeza, doblando su látigo.- Tendré que ser una madre responsable, tendré que guardar mis instrumentos de tortura ¡y eso que me han regalado un montón!

Lucius suspiró, alegrado.

- Tendré que dejar de castigar a tus amigos, Lucius… ¿Quién les dará ahora emociones fuertes? Aunque puede que adapte mi mono de cuero a un mono premamá, total, manejar el látigo no impide demasiado esfuerzo para mí…

- ¡De eso nada!- exclamó Lucius.- Ahora guardarás reposo, si quieren emociones fuertes, que se busquen a otra…

- Puedes hacerlo tú, Trixie. Seguro que se te da bien, puedo darte algunas clases rápidas…- propuso Narcisa.

- No, Cissy, a mí olvídame para eso, ya tengo suficientes emociones fuertes con mi vida.- dijo Bellatrix, insinuando que Narcisa se aburría con su vida y por eso se inclinó hacia el sadomasoquismo.

Y mientras, Sirius aguantaba la risa.

"_Cissy, Trixie…¡qué cachondo! Jejejeje, me recuerda a los dibujos animados que ve James por las mañanas… Mmmm creo que James debería dejar de hacer el vago y trabajar."_

De repente, Lucius se quedó pálido mirando a Narcisa con aprensión.

- Cissy… tengo que preguntarte esto… ¿el hijo es mío?- dijo Lucius.

Tenía miedo y con razón. Sabía que Narcisa era insaciable y cómo él no soportaba físicamente estar a su disposición las veinticuatro horas del día, había accedido a que su prometida se desquitara con sus compañeros mortífagos, y así de paso, que ellos aplacaran también sus deseos de emociones fuertes.

- Mmmm, no lo sé, supongo que sí…- dudó Narcisa.

A Sirius le iba a dar algo. ¿Cómo? La mente de los Slytherins era tan complicada…

- ¿Supongo?- Lucius se estaba poniendo histérico.- ¿SUPONGO? Aquí no se supone nada, o el hijo es mío o no pienso cargar con el hijo de otro…

- ¡Y yo qué se! Puede ser de cualquiera.- dijo Narcisa echándose a llorar, impotente.

"_¿De cualquiera? Joder, y yo que pensaba que Narcisa era medio frígida. Lo que descubre uno…"_

- A ver, Cissy… El niño puede ser de Rodolphus ¿verdad?- dijo Bellatrix.

- Sí.

Sirius no podía creer que Bellatrix se lo tomara tan a la ligera, aunque visto lo visto, no le sorprendía nada, si Narcisa y Rodolphus se acostaban de vez en cuando, comprendería por qué Narcisa no se había asustado al ver a Lucius con Bellatrix.

"_Dios, que liberales… ¿por qué no fui yo a Slytherin?"_

- ¿De Rabastan?

- Sí.

- ¿De Snape?

- Sí.

"_Aggg¿pero qué coño le ven a Snape? No es por nada, pero Narcisa está buena, podría buscarse amantes de su categoría…"_

- ¿De Regulus?

- Sí.

La boca de Sirius casi tocaba el suelo. ¿Su hermano y su prima? Aquello superaba lo imaginable.

- ¡QUÉ ASCOOOOO!- exclamó Sirius.- ¡ESO ES INCESTO!

Le miraron como diciendo que nadie le había dado vela en ese entierro.

- ¿Y?- respondió simplemente Bellatrix.- ¿Qué hay de malo en el incesto?

Sirius se quedó callado. ¿Qué había de malo en el incesto?

- Pues no sé, supongo que está mal, nada más.- dijo Sirius volviendo a sumirse en su rincón.

- Continuemos.- dijo Lucius.- ¿De Crabbe?

- Sí.

- ¿De Goyle?

- Sí.

- ¿De Avery?

- Sí.

- ¿De Nott?

- Sí.

- ¿De McNair?

- Sí.

"_Oh, dios, eso si que es ya no tener escrúpulos…"_

- ¿De Rosier, Wilkes, Jugson…?

- ¡Que sí, joder! No me lo hagas más difícil.- dijo Narcisa.

- ¿De Pettigrew?

- Sí.

Si no fuera porque en ese día Sirius había perdido la capacidad de sorprenderse, le habría dado un infarto allí mismo.

"_¡Ajá! Ahí lo tengo, descubrí la faceta oculta de Peter. ¡Se acuesta con Narcisa! Qué cabrón, si no se comía una rosca… ¿Cómo coño lo habrá conseguido si Narcisa está cañón y él es un piltrafilla? Jo, ahora solo me falta descubrir la vida oculta de James. Me da miedo…"_

- Mira, mejor acabamos con un hechizo ¿vale?- dijo Bellatrix, apiadándose de su hermana.

Bellatrix hizo que Narcisa se levantara la túnica, dejando al descubierto su tripa. Invocó un hechizo sobre su piel y al instante, aparecieron unas letras reveladoras que ponían "LUCIUS"

- Bien, ya está, rápido y fácil. Todo el mundo contento ¿no?- dijo Bellatrix, vistiéndose.

Narcisa fue a abrazar a Lucius, tumbándose en la cama junto a él.

- Ohh, tú eres el padre ¡qué bien!- dijo Narcisa.

- Sí, menos mal.- dijo Lucius.

- ¿Y cómo le llamaremos?

- Yo ya lo tengo pensado, cuando estaba en Hogwarts apuntaba los nombres que me gustaban en mi diario.- confesó Lucius.

- ¡Yo también!- dijo Narcisa.

Las miradas de Bellatrix y Sirius se encontraron, ambos poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Pues pensé que podríamos llamarlo Draco ¿te gusta?- dijo Lucius.

- Oh, sí, me encanta. Pero ¿y si es una niña?- dijo Narcisa.

- Pues Draca.

- Oh, también me gusta. ¡Draca! Yo quiero que sea una niña para poder hacerle trencitas en el pelo.- dijo Narcisa abrazando a Lucius.

Haciendo caso omiso a la pareja, que se hacía arrumacos, Bellatrix se dirigió hacia Sirius.

- ¿Y se puede saber qué haces tú aquí?- dijo la mujer.

- Verás yo…- Sirius no sabía como decirlo, ahora resultaría todo tan ridículo…- Nada, es que verás… fui a hablar con Narcisa para decirle que aunque estuviera invitado a la boda mañana no podría ir… Quería saber si había alguna forma de impedir la maldición y…

- Eso está hecho. Hablaremos ahora mismo con mi madre.- dijo Bellatrix, indicando a Sirius que la siguiera hasta la chimenea.

Atravesando la habitación, Sirius se percató de la extraña presencia de una lavadora en el dormitorio.

- ¿Y qué hace eso ahí?- preguntó Sirius.

- Qué inocente eres.- dijo Bellatrix con mirada traviesa.

- ¿Inocente? Que yo sepa esa cosa… lavadora creo que se llama, sirve para lavar la ropa.- dijo Sirius, sin imaginarse otro posible uso.

- ¡Qué va! Es un artilugio sexual muy interesante…- dijo Bellatrix, haciendo aparecer unas llamas en la chimenea.

Sirius se quedó pensativo.

"_Ajá, así que un artilugio sexual… Y Lily haciéndome creer que era para lavar la ropa, con razón se empeñó en regalarle una a James. Desde luego, aquí el que no corre, vuela."_

Bellatrix llamó a su madre a través de la chimenea y en un instante, la cara de Elladora aparecía entre las llamas.

- ¿Se puede saber qué quieres ahora? Estoy muy ocupada preparando el vestido de tu hermana para mañana. Más te vale ser rápida o te echaré una maldición que lamentarás el resto de tu vida.- dijo la madre de Bellatrix, Elladora.

"_Siempre tan agradable…"_

- Resulta que, por alguna extraña razón, Sirius recibió una invitación.- dijo Bellatrix.

- ¿QUÉ? No¡eso no puede ser! Ese maldito bastardo no volverá a pisar el suelo que pisen los Black, no nos degradará con su horrible presencia…- dijo Elladora, exaltada.

- Eh, un respeto¡que no estoy sordo!- amenazó Sirius, por encima del hombro de Bellatrix, pero su prima lo apartó de un empujón antes de que su madre pudiera verle.

- Pero la cosa es que está invitado, consulta la lista, ya lo verás.- dijo Bellatrix.

Su madre desapareció un instante para luego aparecer con la lista de invitados y unas minúsculas gafas cogidas al cuello por un cordoncito.

- A ver…- dijo repasando con el dedo la lista.- ¡Aquí está! Cierto, Sirius Black. ¿QUIEN HA OSADO APUNTAR A ESTE DEGENERADO EN LA LISTAAAAAAA?- gritó mirando a su alrededor.- ¡Esto es una broma de mal gusto! KREACHER ¡ven para acá que te voy a cortar tu estúpida cabezota ahora mismo!

- Madre, puede que haya sido una equivocación.

- Sin duda, en esta noble, ancestral e incestuosa familia NADIE le invitaría a nada.- dijo Elladora.

- ¿Incestuosa?- preguntó Sirius extrañado.

- ¿Viste? No es tan raro como piensas.- murmuró Bellatrix.

- Bueno, madre, resulta que como está invitado pues tendrá que asistir para evitar la maldición que pusiste en la invitación y…- dijo Bellatrix.

- ¡Eso está hecho! Ahora mismo lo borro de la lista, prefiero mil veces que nadie de nuestros distinguidos invitados lo vea entre nosotros, sería humillante.

Mostrando el pergamino con la larga lista de invitados, Elladora hizo una floritura con la varita y en seguida, el nombre de Sirius Black desapareció de la lista.

- Ya está, y no vuelvas a molestarme por hoy.

- Noooo, madre.

- Y ¿qué haces que no estás ya acostada? Es muy tarde, mañana vas a tener un aspecto horrible. ¡VETE A LA CAMA AHORA MISMO!

- Síiiii, madre.- dijo Bellatrix con tono resignado.

Las llamas de la chimenea desaparecieron en un pequeño estallido.

- Bueno, supongo que debería agradecértelo.- dijo Sirius.

- No hace falta, habría sido mucho peor lo que habría pasado si llegas a aparecer mañana en la ceremonia.- dijo Bellatrix.

Giraron la vista hacia la cama, donde Lucius y Narcisa planeaban cosas para su futuro hijo o hija.

- Esto… ya nos vamos. ¡Nos vemos mañana!- dijo Bellatrix caminando hacia la puerta.

- Mmmm, yo también, y no creo que nos veamos en mucho tiempo, por suerte.- dijo Sirius siguiendo a su prima.

- ¡Eh, Trixie!- dijo Narcisa, haciendo que Bella se detuviera antes de salir.- Lo de hoy lo paso, pero que no se vuelva a repetir.

- Claro, tampoco tenía intención de repetirlo.- dijo Bellatrix pensando que Lucius había sido un amante bastante aburrido.

- A partir de ahora llevaremos una vida familiar y sin sobresaltos, tenemos que dar ejemplo a nuestra futura Draquita…- dijo Narcisa abrazándose de nuevo a Lucius.

Cuando salieron al pasillo, Bellatrix se volvió hacia Sirius, que aún estaba bastante trastornado por todo lo que había ocurrido aquella noche.

- Esto… Sirius…- se acercó a él, rozándose contra su cuerpo.- ¿Te apetece probar algo fuerte?

Sirius, con los ojos muy abiertos, disimuló una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Va ser que sí.- respondió ante la divertida sorpresa de Bellatrix.- ¿En tu casa o en la mía?

- En la tuya, en la mía está Rodolphus.- dijo Bellatrix, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Sirius.

"_Habrá que probar el incesto antes de juzgarlo ¿no?"_

OooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooO

A la mañana siguiente, Sirius fue a casa de James, imaginaba que después de su repentina desaparición sin dejar rastro, James estaría histérico. Tendría suerte si no había llamado a los Inefables para que empezaran su búsqueda.

Nada más abrir la puerta, se encontró con que todo estaba limpio, ni rastro de la juerga que pasaron James y él antes de toda la historia de la despedida de solteros. Sabía que la próxima vez le tocaría a él limpiar, y ya estaba esperando el sermón de James diciéndole que había sido muy desconsiderado por dejarle todo hecho un desastre y haberle dejado sin plan para la noche del Sábado.

- ¡Padfoot!

Oyó la voz de James en el piso superior, y luego oyó cómo tropezaba al bajar la escalera a toda velocidad.

- Oh, por Merlín, menos mal que estás bien.- dijo James poniéndose frente a él, evaluándole con la mirada como si acabara de volver de la guerra.

- ¿Por qué no iba a estar bien? Mira que eres exagerado, Prongs.- dijo Sirius, apartando a su amigo para sentarse en el sofá.

Estaba tan cansado…

- Aunque no tienes muy buen aspecto.- dijo James.

- ¿No?

Sirius se miró. No entendía por qué decía eso James. Llevaba sus vaqueros nuevos y su camisa nueva ¡Iba súper fashion! Recién duchadito y con el pelo aún húmedo.

- Tienes mala cara. ¿Te ha pasado algo "grave"?- dijo James, preocupado.

- Bueno, me han pasado muchas cosas, pero nada grave.- dijo Sirius, recordando la noche anterior.

La verdad era que no había pegado ojo, tal vez se refiriera a eso James… La noche con Bellatrix se había alargado hasta la mañana, cuando ella se tuvo que ir a arreglarse para la boda. Y bueno… mejor se ahorraba esa parte de la historia, James no lo comprendería.

- Estaba muy preocupado por ti. Ayer cuando me desperté y vi que no estabas…

- Prongs, debes ir acostumbrándote, pronto te casarás con Lily y yo no estaré aquí todos los días.- dijo Sirius poniendo voz penosa.

- ¡No es por eso, idiota!- exclamó James.- Me dejaste todo hecho una mierda, y me habría aburrido como una ostra si no fuera porque me pasé toda la noche buscándote.

Sirius se quedó mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

"_James necesita casarse YA, encontrar un trabajo y dejar de controlar mi vida."_

- No me habrías encontrado en la vida.- dijo Sirius.

- Lo sé, me pateé medio Londres, incluso mandé una lechuza a Lily y Remus por si ellos sabían donde estabas.- explicó James.

- Y no te contestaron ¿verdad?- dijo Sirius anteponiéndose.

- ¡No! Pasaron de mí olímpicamente y ¿sabes qué?- James puso cara de conspiración.- Empiezo a sospechar de ellos, creo que tienen un lío a mis espaldas ¿no es casualidad que siempre estén ocupados los mismos días?

- ¡No, tío! Lo que tienes que hacer es buscar un trabajo que te ocupe la mente en vez de pasar el tiempo ideando teorías absurdas.- dijo Sirius.

James se quedó muy callado, extrañado.

- Padfoot, me das miedo…- dijo James frunciendo el entrecejo.- ¿Desde cuando eres tan responsable?

- Ay, James¡yo que sé! Pero tú hazme caso, busca trabajo, la pobre Lily trabaja como una mula para mantenerte y pagar la boda y…

- Ya te ha estado comiendo el coco ¿verdad?- dijo James dejándose caer en el sillón.- ¡Tampoco trabaja tanto! Un momento… ¿no será que sois tú y Lily los que tenéis un lío?

- Joder tío ¡qué no!

James se abalanzó sobre Sirius, y éste trataba de apartarle pensando que su amigo se había vuelto loco de repente.

- Pero ¿qué haces? Deja de hacer el tonto, James. ¡No me acoses!

James se apartó, pero sostenía algo entre sus dedos.

- Estaba oliéndote, por si olías al perfume de Lily…

- Tío, en serio, búscate un trabajo y déjate de pajas mentales.

- Pero ya veo que no es Lily…- James se incorporó mostrándole un largo cabello negro.- ¿Quién fue la afortunada anoche?

- Nadie.

- ¿No se lo vas a contar al viejo Prongs como en los buenos tiempos?- dijo James poniendo cara de pena.

- Bueno, sí fue alguien, pero es secreto¿vale?

- Jooooo, Sirius, yo quiero saberlo.

- Pues no te lo voy a decir¡hala!- dijo Sirius cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Dónde estuviste anoche que no te encontraba?- dijo James, volviendo a saltar sobre Sirius y metiendo la mano en sus bolsillos.

- ¡Tío! Que ya te lo cuento¡pero deja de sobarme!

- ¡Ajá!- dijo James con una pequeña tarjetita en la mano.- "Serpiente de cascabel. Me querrás ver una y otra vez ¿te lo vas a perder?"

Sirius se quedó blanco al ver que James leía la tarjeta de visita de Lily.

- ¡Trae eso!

- Sirius… ¡no puedo creer esto de ti!- dijo poniendo cara de decepción.- ¿Estuviste en un puti- club? Y no sé que es peor, si que hayas ido o que hayas ido sin mí…

- ¡No estuve en ningún puti-club!- dijo Sirius arrebatándole la tarjetita.- Si esperaras a que te cuente las cosas, no dirías esas tonterías.

- ¿Entonces?

- Estuve en una despedida de solteros, a la que tú no fuiste invitado.- explicó Sirius.

- Oh…- murmuró James.

- Y esto es la tarjeta de visita que dejó la stripper.- dijo Sirius guardándola.

La cara de James se iluminó de repente.

- Oh, mi querido amigo ¡pensaste en contratar a esa stripper para mi despedida! Qué ilusión.

- Bueno sí, eso.- dijo Sirius, apuntando mentalmente que tenía que hacer que James se olvidara de "Serpiente de cascabel" o si no se montaría el lío padre.- Oye, Prongs, tú… no harás películas porno en secreto ¿verdad?

A James casi le da algo cuando oyó a Sirius.

- Esto… no.- dijo sin mucha convicción.- ¿Por quién me tomas?

- No te veo yo muy convencido.- dijo Sirius arqueando una ceja.

James se desplomó sobre el regazo de Sirius, llorando.

- Sólo fue una vez ¡te lo juro!

Sirius estaba tan petrificado que no sabía si reír o llorar. ¡Él era el único que llevaba una vida normal entre aquella manada de pervertidos!

- ¿Te acuerdas cuando mis padres se enfadaron conmigo en 7º y me retiraron la paga?- James sollozaba.- Pues me hice el orgulloso diciéndoles que no necesitaba su dinero, que me ganaría la vida, y bueno… los Slytherins me hicieron una oferta y…

- ¿Los Slytherins?

- Sí, los Slytherins. ¡Sabía que no me comprenderías y dejarías de ser mi amigo por dejarme grabar en un trío con tus primas! Y Lily… me habría matado si se entera.

Sirius no llegó a oír lo de Lily, aún estaba asimilando lo de sus primas.

- ¿Te follaste a mis dos primas a la vez?- gritó Sirius.- ¡Qué cabrón!

- Lo sé, lo siento mucho… necesitaba el dinero, y los Slytherins fueron discretos nunca mostraron la cinta a nadie.

- ¿Lo hiciste y no me lo dijiste?

- Lo siento, en serio.

- ¿Por qué coño no pusiste una cláusula de que yo debería estar incluido también? Serás egoísta… tener amigos para esto…- dijo Sirius, airado.

- Pensé que no te gustaría.

- ¿A quién no le gustaría? Nadie en su sano juicio rechazaría eso ¡Narcisa y Bellatrix! Y para colmo ¡te pagaron! Cabronazo.

- Bueno… eso fue hace mucho tiempo. ¿Me perdonas?- dijo James poniendo ojitos como el gato de Shrek.

- Te perdono porque anoche mismo me acosté con Bellatrix, así que… por ahí te vas a librar. Supongo que los años de experiencia juegan a su favor.

James se levantó del sillón, sin creérselo.

- Y no pensabas contármelo.

- Tú tampoco.

- Después de todo, creo que la poción no resultó tan desastrosa como yo creía.- dijo James.

Sirius le miró desconcertado.

- ¿Poción? No sé de qué me hablas, no he tomado ninguna poción.

- Sí la tomaste.- dijo James volviendo a recuperar la normalidad.- ¿Te acuerdas cuando la otra noche nos emborrachamos jugando al snap explosivo?

- Claro, bueno, creo que me acuerdo.

- ¿Te acuerdas la botella que te hice beber cuando perdiste?- dijo James, pero Sirius puso cara de no acordarse.- No me di cuenta y te tomaste una de las pruebas de pociones que Lily hace para la tienda.

- ¡No me jodas!- dijo Sirius, sintiéndose mal de repente, como si la poción estuviera actuando en ese mismo momento.

- Sí, fue una partida fallida de "Felix Felicis" a la que llamamos de coña "Jodidus, Jodicis" porque en vez de suerte, lo que traía era mala suerte líquida. Por eso te estuve buscando toda la noche, para advertirte, temía que te pasara algo grave.- explicó James.

Sirius se quedó pensando, tratando de unir cabos.

- ¡Por eso se mandó una invitación equivocada para mí! Por eso nada más decía tonterías sin pensar, por eso descubrí todo eso que no debería haber descubierto…Aunque pensándolo bien, pudo haber sido mucho peor.- razonó Sirius en voz alta.

- ¿Quieres explicarme de lo que estás hablando? No entiendo nada.- dijo James.

Sirius se levantó, yendo hacia el armario donde guardaban las pociones y las bebidas. Era una mala idea guardar todo en el mismo sitio. Tendría que requisar cualquier botella de esas, las consecuencias podrían ser nefastas.

Rebuscando encontró algo que le hizo temblar.

- Jam…James… ¡no me digas que esto es lo que creo que es!- dijo Sirius con cara de terror.

En su mano había una caja de preservativos modelo Slytherin.

- Sé que no debería guardarlo ahí, pero es por tenerlos a mano, ya sabes, corta mucho el rollo tener que subir al dormitorio y…

- ¡Dime que no los has utilizado!

- Padfoot, los preservativos son para utilizarlos, ya sabes, sexo seguro y bueno, lo del modelo Slytherin es que me hizo gracia cuando los vi y los compré por curiosidad…

- Oh dios, James. Creo que tenemos un Potter en camino.

- ¿QUÉ?

James se desmayó por la noticia. Ahora Sirius se preguntaba cómo explicarle su descubrimiento a Lily, pero eso, sería en otra ocasión.

OooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooO

En otro lugar…

- ARTHUR- la voz de Molly Weasley retumbaba por toda la casa, haciendo tambalear la dudosa consistencia de la vivienda.- ¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS COMPRASTE AQUELLOS PRESERVATIVOS?

Arthur, atemorizado, quiso decir a su mujer que bajara el tono de voz, había niños en casa, pero hacer que Molly bajara el tono de voz era una tarea complicada.

- No los compré. Son el cachondeo del Ministerio últimamente, desde que alguien descubrió que existían preservativos modelo Slytherin no dejan de hacer bromas sobre eso.- dijo Arthur.

- ¿Bromas?- Molly estaba encendida de rabia.- ¿BROMAS?

- Jo, Molly tampoco es para tanto, a ti también te hicieron gracia.

- Me hicieron gracia antes de saber que estaban defectuosos.

- …

- ¡Estoy embarazada! Otra vez. Con este ya va el sexto, a este paso formamos un equipo de quidditch.

- …

- Exijo que pongas una queja en el ministerio para que los retiren del mercado. Sí, eso, una queja al departamento de Consumo. ¡Son un fraude!

- ¿Me ves con cara de poner una queja sobre preservativos?- dijo Arthur poniendo cara de vergüenza.- Yo, que tengo cinco hijos… ¡se reirán de mí!

- Por eso mismo, esos artículos son un peligro para las familias modestas como nosotros. Somos víctimas del fraude. Quizás con el dinero que nos den al ganar la demanda nos de el dinero para comprar otra casa…

- Creo que vas muy rápido. Ni aún hemos puesto demanda, ni la hemos ganado ni nos han dado dinero…

- ¿Y quién te los dio? Porque seguro que hay más afectados, podemos crear una plataforma de víctimas del fraude de los preservativos Slytherin.

- Fue Frank Longbottom. Es que tendrías que ver el cachondeo que se traen los aurores con el tema jejejeje.

- ¿Frank?- Molly salió corriendo en busca de una de las lechuzas de la casa.- Voy a escribir una nota a la pobre Alice ahora mismo, me temo que ella también tiene un problema. Aunque bueno, ella solo tiene uno, yo seis…

**Bueno ¿qué os ha parecido? XDDD. Admito que casi todo es improvisado, de este capítulo sólo tenía pensado que Sirius se encontrara a Remus de stripper en la fiesta de Narcisa y que al final vuelve a casa de James para enterarse de lo de la poción, y James descubre la tarjeta de visita de Lily, pero el resto, no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo.**

**Sobre la reacción de Narcisa, pues lo estuve pensando, y me gustó más así, porque en un ff cómico no pegaba demasiado que se pusieran a pelearse, así que lo hice tan ridículo… Y bueno, lo de James y la película XDDD, no lo había pensado, de hecho pensé en que lo negara, pero acordándome de que Sirius había pensado en esa posibilidad como posible vida secreta de James, pensé en hacer que fuera verdad, para cerrar el círculo que Sirius había descubierto (todos tienen cosas escabrosas que ocultar menos él jejejeje)**

**El resto, pues lo de los preservativos Slytherin también fue improvisado, es que me hizo gracia que fuera un invento malvado de Voldy para crear futuros mortífagos, lo que él no sabe es que gracias a él, habrá toda una generación de niños en Hogwarts y no sólo Slytherins XDDDD.**

**¿Pensábais que no iba a meter algo de Sirius/Bella? Si es que al final me las he arreglado y todo para meterlo jejeje. Por cierto, cuando bella dice ¿quieres probar algo fuerte? Es lo mismo que le dijo a Lucius antes de hacerle el numerito de Bella-Spears, ese numerito al que nadie puede resistirse… XDD**

**Bueno, pos eso, que voy a responder los reviews y espero que os haya gustado jejeje:**

**Danybel:** Sips, Voldemort en tanga es digno de ver ¡yo me lo pido! XDD pos si, ya viste que Lucius se sintió celosillo de Bella jajaja, y bueno me hizo mucha gracia poner a Lily mirando por el interés "científico" del asunto y Sirius mirando muy emocionado. A ver qué me cuentas de este. ¡Besitos!

**Joanne Distte:** ¡Eso! Dile a Mina que haga el fan art de Voldy en tanga XDDDD. Que Mina te tuvo que reanimar al ver a Bella cantar como Britney jajajaja. Bueno, a ver que te parece este, no se si es tan absurdo como el anterior. Al final no puse a Cissy tan sado, pero es que la pobre se enteró de algo muy fuerte XDDD. A ver que me cuentas jejeje ¡Besitos!

**Pink Mushroom:** Bella-Spears jeje pobretica, las cosas que le hago pasar. Bueno, espero que leas este tb, y perdona por no haber actualizado antes. ¡Besitos!

**Samantha Bellatrix Evans:** ¿Qué lo de la barra te recordó a Ana Obregón? XDDDDD, dios, eso es mucho mas friki que lo que yo había pensado jajaja. Ahora me imagino a Bella como los que imitan a Ana obregon en homozapping, haciendo "sexy sexy sexy" XDDDD. Lo de la maldición ya esta todo aclarado, al final no tenía ninguna sino una poción que tomó antes de todo que le traía mala suerte, y bueno, ya verás el desenlace jejeje, al final no se matan a maldiciones jeje. ¡Besitos!

**Agus y Moony:** Ya leí vuestro ff, supongo que os llegó el review ¿no? Fue muy interesante jejeje, me encanta el trio sirius/lily/james. Espero que os haya gustado el resultado final de vuestro reto, como véis, aquí ya sale lo de Cissy. Bueno, espero vuestro comentario porque vosotras fuisteis quienes lo propusieron, me interesa vuestra opinión. ¡besitos a las dos!

**April potter:** Ay si, el tema de los condones trajo cola jejeje (el que mas rabia te de, entonces el rojo gryffindor XDDD, eso me gusta tb a mi) a ver qué cosas te hacen gracia de este jejeje. Estoy impaciente por ver lo que dices. ¡Besitos!

**Mel F Weasley:** ¡Que ilusion recibir un review tuyo! Me alegro que te gustara, y si, no solo sirius y lucius tienen pocas luces en este ff, mas bien diría que ninguno es muy espabilado XDDDD. Bueno, como creo que no verás que he actualizado te lo diré cuando te vea por el msn. ¡A ver que te parece este cuando lo leas! Besitos!

**Miss Marlene:** Ya ves! Si has leído este cap, verás hasta donde llega la maldad de Voldy muajajajaja. Y en este además, descubrimos la faceta oculta de cissy jejeje, pobretica. Bueno, espero que me dejes review tb con tus opiniones de este, creo que en este cap final se me fue la olla ya del todo ¬¬ ¡Besitos!


End file.
